


Let the Literature do the Talking

by teakettlesandapplegrass



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-11-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 01:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teakettlesandapplegrass/pseuds/teakettlesandapplegrass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High School AU Alex takes a job as a junior high literature tutor. She quickly develops feeling for one of her student's older sisters. Vauseman fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s junior year, and in a desperate need to remain well fed and decently clothed, Alex is forced to get a job. She wouldn’t dare mention to her mom that she still needs new shoes because she accidentally lost one of them at a concert three weeks ago, so Alex ingeniously duct taped her old converse back together so that at least her toes didn’t pop out when she wore them to school. She also has taken up sewing to prevent from losing anymore pants. She actually considers herself pretty crafty at sewing black prints onto the hems of her pants to cover her ankles and stitching a perfect line where all of her pants have inevitably lost a stitch near the crotch. 

Alex doesn’t really want to work at a pathetic fast food restaurant, and since she loathes customer service retail is also out. Eventually Alex finds a job tutoring at the Junior High. She signs up as one of the literature tutors, since “Smoking pot behind the bleachers” and “How to ditch without getting caught” aren’t really approved subjects. She shows up on her first day, hoping that no one will even bother approaching her so that instead she can use the time to read on her own. Instead she is dismayed to discover a slightly chubby kid is already awaiting her approach. His eyes perk up when she sits down across the table from him. He seems to be about 13 or so, still stuck in that awkward stage where he’s put on weight, but not really any height. He wears a flannel shirt and smells faintly like dirt and bodily fluids. Despite his attempts to scream Hipster or above it all he still has a slightly white-rich-privileged boy appearance to him. That’s the thing about rich kids, no matter how much they may try, they always have tell-tale signs of their privileges. Little signs like being the only 13 year old with a brand new smart phone and a backpack that despite his determined coating of mud and crap on it, looks hardly worn at all and was likely replaced at the beginning of the school year. Not to mention the fact that Alex know how much this tutoring program costs, and his parents must clearly care about his education if they’re willing to pay money to ensure he is actually learning something in his literature class.

“Hi, I’m Cal.” The boy says eagerly to Alex. He doesn’t seem like the type that would be eager to join a tutoring program, especially a literature one where there is extra assigned reading on top of the schoolwork. Alex assumes he probably has a crush on her, which is unfortunate for him since even if she wasn’t several years older than him she doesn’t swing that way anyway. 

“Alex Vause.” She says introducing herself. He smiles at her name, and stares at her. After a moment of awkward staring Alex finally says, “You gonna tell me what were supposed to cover today, or just keep gawking at my glasses and breasts?”

Trying not to look embarrassed but still grinning like an idiot Cal looks away. He reaches into his backpack and pulls out a brand new hardback English book. Alex assumes he must go to the Prep school just a block away. Definitely a rich, privileged kid. “We haven’t really started reading much yet, perks of the first few weeks of school I suppose. But, um, the teacher did say we’ll be reading ‘The Most Dangerous Game’ next week, so I guess we could start there or something…” Cal trails off as he begins flipping through pages, looking for the story. Alex watches as he carelessly turns the pages, she can hear how some of them tear slightly as he flips quickly through. Once he finds the page he’s looking for he turns the book so that Alex can see the page too. She knows the story, remembers reading herself. Not for a school assignment though, by that age she had already fashioned a habit of ditching 90% of classes, instead she’d sit in darker corners of the library reading whatever books she found. This one she read in a collection of short stories. She liked how terrifying the antagonist had appeared, his cool demeanor and ruthless behavior.

\---

Cal finished reading the story out loud and sighed, “Shit, that guy was terrifying.” He grinned looking at Alex for the first time since their previous staring match.

“Yeah, he’s pretty fucking evil.” Alex looked back at Cal. Cal laughed nervously at her swear word, but didn’t say anything objecting to her foul language. “So what are you going to be required to discuss about this piece?”

“Um, well the syllabus says that we need to be able to recognize the theme, major characters, and the primary plot points in the story.” Cal says looking at a crumpled piece of paper with food smeared at the bottom. Alex finds almost humorous how much he seems to insist on making everything he touched slightly dingy. His preteen protest to overbearing rich parents, and probably a mother who meticulous reminds him to wash his hands too frequently. Alex doesn’t envy this kid, even if his shoes aren’t duct taped together and his jeans are probably replaced rather than hemmed to fit his growing waist. Alex jots down some notes about theme and characters, putting in comments about the characters. She hands it to Cal to let him elaborate on the ideas. After about 30 minutes of this back and forth discussion the page of notes is covered in Alex neat scrawl in skinny black sharpie ink and Cal’s disorganized messy pencil scrawls. There are also many archaic doodles made by the both of them in the margins.

“Well it’s 4 o’clock Cal, so even though I’m sure you could stay here all day gawking at my breasts and making bad jokes about Russian men we have to go.” 

“My sister just texted me saying that she is waiting outside. So, see you next week?” Cal asks, with an excited glean in his eye.

“Yeah, sure thing. I’ll walk with you kid.” Alex shoves her pen in her pocket and runs her hand through her dark brown hair as she stands up, pushing in her chair and follows Cal out the doors of the tiny classroom. There are still a couple kids still sitting in the room, clearly enjoying their tutoring sessions far less. 

Outside Alex watches as Cal waves over at a blonde girl standing by a shiny silver Honda. “Hey, you should meet my sister! I bet you’d like her.” Cal says walking towards the blonde. Alex hesitantly follows, not sure that she agrees with Cal’s assumption, but also not willing to seem like an ass to the kid. 

“Hi Piper, this is Alex. She’s my Lit tutor. She wicked hot, and funny too.” Cal says this so confidently and unabashedly, Alex can’t help but laugh at the introduction. 

“Glad you’re making friends there Cal,” the blonde, Piper, says also startled by his introduction. She hold out her hand to Alex, “Hi, I’m Piper, Cal’s sister.”

“Alex.” Alex says grabbing Piper’s hand and shaking it. She take a moment to soak in the blonde’s appearance. She is only slightly shorter than Alex, surprising considering her own height. She has on faded blue skinny jeans and a simple floral blouse, she doesn’t scream rebelling-my-parents-money in the same way that Cal does, but she also doesn’t reek of WASPy privilege. Except for the car which is surprisingly new, probably a hand-me-down from one of their parents. Conservative, but still on the nicer end. It has all the luxury upgrades of the upperclass- leather seats, a sun roof, and probably many other more subtle features. Piper seems looks like your standard-issue, cookie-cutter perfect-daughter mold. There is nothing about her that screams interesting from her navy blue vans all the up to her long blonde hair and amazingly blue eyes. Yet, despite all of her ordinariness, Alex feels drawn to her. Something about Piper, just makes Alex want to lean in and find out what kind of Victoria’s secret perfume she uses, and find out what kind of music she enjoys listening to. Alex smiles at Piper, running her hands through her hair.

“Alex,” Piper repeats back, almost like she is testing the sound of the name on her own tongue. “Have I seen you around school? You look familiar.” Piper looks at Alex, she seems to genuinely believe that they might have some connection, despite Alex knowing the impossibility of that. Piper likely goes to the same feeder Prep school system as Cal, and she probably doesn’t hang around at any of the party’s Alex attends. At most Piper may have seen Alex during some study session at the library, or maybe one of the day’s Alex spent studying in one of the booths at her mom’s work.

“I doubt it. I probably just have one of those faces that everybody’s seen.” Alex says dismissively. 

“No, definitely not. Are you sure we haven’t met? Maybe at a party, or at Minnie’s?” Minnie’s was the local hipster coffee shop. Alex had actually gone there a few times for the Burlesque show and even a crappy Slam Poetry night. She liked their espressos, and it had comfy chairs to and the entire back was a volunteer library, where you could take any book you pleased as long as you left another in its place. 

“Um, I’ve been to Minnie’s a few times, maybe we could’ve crossed paths there…” Alex says, still uncertain she’s ever seen Piper before in her life.

“That must be it. I love their lattes,” Piper says still smiling at Alex who now is feeling a bit awkward in the exchange. “Well, I have to get Cal home. Apparently mom is cooking us dinner tonight.” Piper says suddenly recalling that there is an awkward preteen boy standing between them.

“Gross, doesn’t she remember almost killing me last time?” Cal says clearly upset by this news.

“She didn’t almost kill you Cal, you caught the flu…” Piper says admonishing his sour face, but then reconsidering her comment Piper adds, “I think she’s just heating up a lasagna from the grocery store.” At the promise of a precooked meal, Cal seemed to relax a little.

“Okay, well nice meeting you Alex. Maybe I’ll see you around.” Piper looks back to Alex, there is a trace of hope that she will indeed cross paths with Alex, and that only heightens Alex’s own interest in the blonde.

“Sure, maybe I’ll spill coffee on you or something.” Alex says, to which Piper laughs slightly at the tease. “See you next week Cal.” Alex says as she turns and walks away from the siblings. Perhaps this tutoring job won’t be so terrible, Alex thinks. If all the kids are as weird and uncaring as Cal, she might just avoid actually having to put any real effort forward. Alex walks to the bus stop and waits for the next one to take her to her tiny, one bedroom apartment she shares with just her mom. Most of the way home she thinks about Piper, and tries to pinpoint exactly what it was about her that seemed so interesting to Alex. Alex finally decides it must be either due to Piper’s eyes. The way they seemed to tell an entire story about her, everything that she loves and how she honestly believed she’d seen Alex before, like they could’ve been friends a long time ago, from somewhere else, separated by time and maturity.

\---  
On Friday Alex is thankful to just go home after school, no tutoring. The other three kids Alex has worked with were fine, but Alex is still exhausted and not in the mood to deal with any of them today. They all seem to attend the same Prep school as Cal, probably the only school with parents rich enough to care about their child’s extra attention to literature. None of the kids seem quite as charismatic as Cal. Alex enjoys one of the girls, Carolyn, whose only reason for attending tutoring is due to severe dyslexia and so they spend most of the time with Alex just reading the story aloud to her. Otherwise, Alex just doesn’t care half and inch towards any of them. The decent part about tutoring junior high kids is that none of them have really learned to develop an identity yet. They’re just slightly annoying and even more slightly smelly. Alex figures she can survive the rest of the semester with these kids.

She gets home to an empty apartment. Her mom is working double shifts again at Friendly’s, but there is a note on the tiny kitchen counter.

Alex, Jen is giving me a ride straight to Walmart after work.  
Here’s 10 for food and whatever else.

Sure enough, a ten dollar bill is underneath the note. Alex doesn’t feel particularly hungry. She grabs the last book she finished reading, puts her coat back on and heads out the door. A ten minute walk down the street and she arrives at Minnie’s. She walks in, greeting the barista, Martha, and orders an espresso. She heads to the back wall, setting her last book in its proper alphabetical place, and picking a new one. She settles for an Agatha Christi novel.

Almost two hours later, Alex’s drink has gone cold, and she’s halfway through the novel when she hears her name.

“Alex?” She looks up just in time to see a flash of long blonde hair and an unmistakable grin.

“Oh, uh, hi. Piper right?” Alex looks quizzically at the blonde, surprised she’d be noticed, and even more surprised that Piper would admit to recognizing her.

“Yeah, hey. How’re you?” Piper says sitting down next to Alex.

“Oh, uh fine. You?” Alex is taken back by Piper’s forwardness. Most every tends to stay away from her, and if they dare to talk to her it’s to ask where to buy weed.

“Good, oh my god, it’s hilarious running into you. I knew I recognized you. Cal has not shut up about his ‘Awesome new lit tutor’ I don’t know what you to discussed, but I’m pretty sure my parents are going to give you a medal if Cal keeps talking about you like he has.”

“Ha, well he’s probably just excited he saw a girl’s cleavage that wasn’t family for the first time.” Alex says trying to dismiss the comment. She doesn’t really know how to accept praise, seeing as most comments made to her are of scorn or disapproval.

“Maybe, you know he keeps saying how hot you are, and I can’t say as that I disagree with him.” At the last comment Alex, perks up. She’s not shocked that Cal has a crush on her, but Piper agreeing with his attraction is another story.

“Really, you think I’m hot?” Alex responds; quick to engage in banter with the blonde.

“Oh, um…” Piper begins to blush, realizing what she just implied. “Well… yes.” It takes everything Alex has not to laugh at Piper’s embarrassment. She decides it’s better to leave the banter where it’s at for the moment, instead she changes topics.

“So what brings you to this quaint little coffee shop on a Friday evening? I’m sure there’s some party an attractive girl like you would be invited to?” Alex decides maybe the banter isn’t completely finished. Piper blushes again at the compliment.

“Well, there is. But I’m not much of a partier. Besides, there is supposed to be an Open Mic tonight, and my friend Sarah is performing. Why are you here, isn’t there a party more suited to yourself” Piper counters.

“I’m not much for parties. Too many people, not enough quality shit. I’d rather spend my evenings with the fictional kind of people.” At her last comment, Piper looks down to notice the book in Alex’s lap.

“Oh, I love Agatha Christie. I read Murder on the Orient Express, about a year ago.”

“Yeah, that’s the one that got me hooked on her.” Piper is smiling, so Alex returns the smile. “So you mentioned a friend, Sarah? Where’s she?”

“Oh, she won’t be here until closer to the end of the Open Mic. She says she has stage fright, but I’m pretty sure she’s just fucking her Varsity boyfriend in the car.” Piper grimaces slightly, like the thought of two people fucking in a car is detestable, or maybe two hetero people, Alex hopes.

“Oh, and you don’t have any boyfriends to bang before the show?” Alex’s smile turns to a smirk, challenging Piper to prove her wrong.

“No, I’m not really interested in car sex with horny, misogynist guys.” Alex, looks deeply at Piper, trying to gauge the intensity of the comment. 

“Yeah, I like to believe that my own feminist values are too solid to submit to horny fuck boys. But then again, that could also be due to my stone-cold lesbianism.” Alex says.

Piper laughs, a deep throaty laugh. And once again, Alex is drawn to the blonde wondering, just what it is that makes Piper so intriguing. Normally, Alex would be bored with small talk by now, she’d callously wave the person off, retreating back into her book. But, Piper, Piper was something entirely different, and the more the two spoke, the more Alex wanted to discover the blonde’s everything. She wanted to know what kind of a child Piper was, if she’d ever rebelled against her parents, what college she was expected to attend and which one she really wanted to attend. 

“Well, I may have my feminist values in tact as well, but I’m not sure for the same reasons.” Piper seemed unfazed by Alex’s declaration of feminine affinity. This makes Alex smile a little more. Their banter was suddenly interrupted by the loud screeching of a microphone one of the baristas was setting up. Covering both their ears, Alex waited for the obnoxious noise to die down.

“So, are you really here to support your friend whose spending her better time getting fucked, or are you just making excuses to kill a Friday evening?” Alex finally asks Piper once she’s stopped smashing her hands over her ears and is looking at Alex again with an intense gaze.

“Uh,” Piper blushes again at Alex’s approach, finally she admits, “both, I suppose.”

“Then, let’s get out of here. I can think of loads of better ways to spend Friday evening rather than listening to a bunch of mediocre talent and squealing microphones.” Piper’s face lights up at the offer, but she quickly follows with her own teasing.

“Says the girl I found reading an Agatha Christie novel by herself.”

“I thought you said you liked Agatha Christie!” Alex cocks her head at Piper.

“Oh, sure she’s great. For a school assignment!” Piper laughs, her head tilting slightly back, and Alex finds herself staring at Pipers collarbones as they peek through her pale skin. 

“At least I’m not relying on imaginary best friends who’re busy getting fucked in the back of boys cars” Alex challenges.

“She’s not imaginary! And their probably fucking in her car, it’s got a roomier back seat.” Piper’s defensive remarks just makes Alex grin even more.

“Oh, you’re so convincing. Come on!” Alex laughs and pulls Piper up by her wrist, leading her towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where are we going?” Piper asks Alex. She has been following Alex through every twist and turn of neighborhoods and busy streets for the past 15 minutes like an over eager puppy since they ditched the coffee shop leaving Piper’s friend Sarah to perform alone at Open Mic night.

“That depends, how risky are you feeling tonight?” Alex slows her pace just enough to throw a daring smirk Piper’s way. She has only spoken to the blonde for more than an hour but already she feels as if she trusts her, as if Piper is actually someone worth investing in, unlike every other mundane fuck-head Alex has had the displeasure of spending time with in her life so far.

“I don’t want to do anything that could get us in trouble…” Piper looks warily back at Alex. Despite her words of uncertainty Piper holds Alex in a stare that seems to say, I will do anything you ask, I will follow any dangerous road so long as I’m next to you. Alex feels slightly overwhelmed by the apparent trust in Piper’s eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ve never been caught yet.” Alex says, she returns a smile to Piper as if to imply, I won’t do anything to put you in danger but I sure as hell am going to watch you squirm if I can.

They keep going, running between streets and behind alleys. Alex has to stop after so many minutes to catch her breath- all the damn cigarettes and weed are catching up to her. She pushes her glasses up to wipe a line of sweat off her nose and glances over at Piper who thankfully is not the most athletically fit person either. Alex can see a line of sweat forming in the crease of Piper’s forehead. Her eyeliner is just slightly smudged, giving her a faint smoky eyelid appearance, and her cheeks are flushed pink. Alex doesn’t believe Piper could look anymore gorgeous in this moment if she tried. Immediately Alex realizes the hell hole she’s just opened up for herself, but for some reason she doesn’t care. She’d go to hell and back to experience this moment with Piper, and Christ she hardly knows anything about the blonde. 

 

“So how much farther until this mystery is divulged?” Piper’s blue eyes glow with excitement and anticipation.

“Not far,” Alex grins at Piper, “Why getting tired?”

“No.”

“Cause we can always turn back, I mean. I’m sure your friend, what’s her name? Sarah, is just finishing fucking her boyfriend…”

“No. No, by now she knows I’ve ditched her, and I’m already going to get hell for it Monday. I’d at least like to have an epic adventure to explain for it.” 

“Oh yeah? And what if this isn’t an epic adventure, what if I expect you to keep this a secret?” Alex is daring Piper to play along.

“Well, then at least I’ll have a great memory to think back upon while she’s giving me shit. Even if I can’t tell her how I had so much more fun spending the night with a hella attractive girl.”

“Oh, so you do think I’m hot?” Alex smirks, raising her eyebrow at Piper’s sudden confession of attraction.

“What? Oh, um.” Piper’s entire face turns a deep shade of red, extending all the way up to her ears upon realizing what she’s just confessed.

“It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone you said that, as long as you don’t mention me hanging around with a preppy rich girl who might be a closeted lesbian and is also the older sister to a kid I’m tutoring.” Piper laughs as Alex says this.

“Worried I’ll ruin you street cred? Or is there some no socializing with tutoring student’s rule I’m not aware of- even if it is just the big sister.” Piper is teasing, but her eyes seem to imply a real interest in Alex response, as if Piper really wants to know if Alex considers Piper beneath her.

“Actually, I’m worried about your street cred. Wouldn’t want your closeted feelings coming out too soon and somebody else snogging those bubblegum pink lips before me.” 

“Really? So you’re saying you’d snog me?” Piper puts extra emphasis on the snog part, as if Piper thought Alex’s choice in lexicon was more absurd than its implication.

At some point the both of them had stopped walking, standing beside a chain link fence. Piper is staring at Alex with a daring expression- one a little more intense than her joking tone should suggest. Alex leans into Piper, she notices how the blonde’s breathe catches slightly in her throat. Alex considers breaking the space completely, finding out exactly what those bubblegum pink lips really taste like. Piper doesn’t lean away as the moment grows thicker with tension.

Suddenly, for whatever reason, something snaps inside Alex. A gut feeling saying, Not Yet and just as quick at the moment filled with intensity Alex removes it. Alex breaks the fire gaze between them, and turns toward the chain link fence and begins climbing it. She doesn’t look back at Piper’s face as it changes from one of daring intensity to utter confusion. Finally Alex says, “come on loser, you’re the one who wanted to do something more interesting tonight.” Alex dares to look back at Piper, she sees the slightest sign of disappointment pursing on Piper’s lips. Alex smiles only to herself. Piper begins to follow Alex over the tall fence. Both of them ignoring the large sign, rusted over saying NO TRESPASSING.

 

“What is this place?” Piper asks. She is staring at the deserted opening. The area is filled with strange statues that at one point may have been cheerful animals and colorful overgrown plants, but now appear sickly and rotted as they decay in the haunted space.

“This used to be a mini golf place, but it closed down years ago due to some health and safety code.” Alex tells this to Piper as if it’s no big deal. “It’s still pretty fun, once you get past the disturbing statues and algae infested fake ponds.” Alex begins walking towards a particularly grotesque statue. She crouches beneath the statue and pulls out two golf balls and a putter. She can almost swear she feels Piper staring at her ass, but when she turns around to look back at the blonde, her face give no hints, instead Piper seems to be scrutinizing the area around them again, as if trying to decide if the ground is going to cave underneath them and drown them in fungus and asbestos.

“You’ve been here before I suppose?” Piper is shifting her feet at she looks back at Alex, her face seems to say that she trusts Alex not to get her killed, but her body language still shows a slight distrust for the rotting scenery. She looks as if she is expecting some horror movie scene to unfurl at any moment.

“Yeah, I found this place one time when I was ditching class to get high. It’s safe enough, I mean it hasn’t really gotten any worse in the years I’ve been coming here.”

“Oh, so I guess you aren’t tutoring my brother to become an outstanding model citizen.” Piper teases. 

“Hey. They’re only paying to teach the twerps literature, not to actually go to class. They don’t even care that I’ve pulled a straight C plus in my own literature class since I learned how easy it was to ditch and get away without them calling my mom every day. Not that she’d care, it’d just be another annoying voicemail she deletes between lunch hour and smoke breaks.” Alex is walking towards one of the oval shaped turfs. She sets both of the golf balls on the ground and holds the putter out for Piper to take.

“Huh, must feel nice to not have your mom breathing down your back about every tiny grade and class assignment like it’s the end of the world if you get one B minus in Latin III.” Piper takes the putter from Alex, she walks up to one of the balls, and stands just left of it. Slowly, Piper makes little swings close to the ball, then pulls the putter back to make a larger swing. She hits the golf ball, but her putt is anything but graceful. The ball clings against the very edge of the putter and goes shooting in the opposite direction of the hole. It bounces against a plastic retaining wall and darts even further from where the both of them are standing. Alex immediately bursts out laughing.

“Oh my god, you’re terrible!” Alex is still laughing, as Piper huffs out a frustrated remark about rotted terrain and crappy balls. She walks over to the ball, now several feet away from where they were both standing. Piper walks back, grumbling slightly as she thrusts the putter at Alex.

“Well, you try and do better.” Alex is still chuckling slightly as she takes the putter, she takes a second to stop giggling as she levels herself in front of her own ball. She gives one even strike at the ball and the ball shoots forward and sinks a hole in one. Smirking Alex looks back at Piper who now seems to be fuming.

“You really should’ve seen that one coming Pipes.” Alex lets the nickname roll of her tongue. Piper is making a face at her now. “Oh come on, I’ve been screwing around on this course for years. I know every hole, every corner of mushed carpet and also I have the keen advantage of not having your atrocious skills!” Alex is only teasing, but she notices how Piper reacts to the hit. Piper pouts with her lower lip stuck out and Alex thinks of how unfair it is that she can be that cute and sexy. 

“Here,” Alex steps behind Piper, she loops her arms around her, putting the putter between both of their hands. “Try standing sideways to the ball, and aim with the tip of the putter, not the back.” Alex presses herself against Piper’s back, not at all minding how sappy she is being, and Piper leans back into her, trusting Alex to make the shot. Alex puts her hands on top of Pipers gently guiding her as she pulls the putter back, and then Alex swings their arms forward, smacking the ball across the grassy spot. It stops only a couple inches from the hole. Piper squeals with delight, she sounds like a toddler who’s just won a piece of candy, and Alex chuckles. “See, not that hard. You just gotta use a bit of technique.”

“Or have someone much better take the shot for you.” Piper grins turning around to face Alex now. They’re both smiling just staring at each other. 

“You’ve still got to make another shot Pipes, it’s a Par 2; you could still make Bogey.” Alex’s voice is slightly husky, she is trying to make light in the situation, but she’s also having trouble with her own self-control. Piper doesn’t move from her position either.

“I think it’s safe to say if this were fair rules I don’t even deserve a Bogey…” Piper looks straight into Alex’s eyes, refusing to move. Alex isn’t sure what to do. All she wants to do at this moment is pull Piper in closer, close the space between them completely. But there’s still that gnawing anxious feeling at the back of her throat screaming not to. Get away, don’t make this move. Don’t let her in. Alex is still fighting this feeling as Piper laces her hands into Alex’s. Piper leans in a little closer to Alex, to say she doesn’t want Alex to run again.

“Piper,” Alex barely manages to let out the word, her voice has dropped even lower, her fear still stuck at the back. Piper just leans up on her toes drawing closer to Alex. 

“Alex,” Piper replies, she is so close to Alex now that she can feel the hiss of her breath as she says her name. Alex feels herself giving in, ignoring the fears in the back of her mind. She leans her forehead against Piper’s. Piper’s eyes flutter shut as she tilts her head up to let their lips reach. Piper tastes like vanilla latte and honey, her lips are smooth from her bubblegum pink lip gloss. Alex unlaces one of her hands to pull Piper closer, clutching at the small of Piper’s back. Piper’s hand finds its way into Alex’s hair. They kiss, softly at first, but then Alex gives in. Her tongue flicks against Piper’s lips as Piper’s mouth opens, and they are pulling closer, Alex takes her other hand to caress the back of Piper’s neck. The voice in the back of Alex’s head continues to scream at her, don’t fall in love with a straight girl! Don’t fall for the pretty, rich straight girl! But Alex isn’t listening anymore, instead she’s just losing herself in the taste of Piper’s mouth.

Finally, slowly, Piper pulls away, maybe for breath, but Alex pulls away also. She lets go of her firm grip on Piper’s back, untangles her fingers from the nape of her neck. Piper steps back onto the heels of her feet again, shrinking just slightly away from Alex. Alex immediately starts to panic.

“Piper, I-” She doesn’t know what to say. Sorry? But Piper is the one who made the kiss happen. She’s fumbling for the words when Piper interrupts her.

“I’m glad you showed me this place. It’s a lot better than listening to Sarah’s God awful talent at the Open Mic Night” And with that, Piper leans back up into Alex and gives her a quick peck on the lips. “But you were right what you said before, I probably should just keep this a secret between us.” Piper smiles at Alex. A full, genuine smile and Alex finally relaxes. She doesn’t really want to tell anyone about this night either, but she’s also happy to realize that Piper seems to like her back.

“You want to finish out the holes? I bet by the end of the nine you can even reach close to Par without cheating.” Alex says teasingly, she smiles at Piper, and this time Piper laughs at the joke.

“Even if I became Tiger Woods overnight nobody could win on this turf, half of it is molded over, and I’m pretty sure a cockroach just ran away with your ball.”

“Eh, it happens. And I don’t think you could become Tiger Woods overnight. That’s a lot of girls to sleep with, and not to mention the wife.” Piper laughs at the joke. Alex kicks the bottom of the putter so it flies up into her hand as she hands it back to Piper. “Come on, before the roaches take off with both our balls and we gotta find something else to play putt-putt with.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter didn't exactly turn out how I planned. Much cheesier than anticipated, but I like to think that Alex is secretly a cheese master so it fun! Piper got a little daring, which is always how I kind of pictured it being (see my rant on Piper's sexuality here http://teakettlesandapplegrass.tumblr.com/post/100650646161/a-quick-rant-on-pipers-sexuality) 
> 
> Finally, feel free to comment and let me know what you think! I'm always open to suggestions and tips. And you can find me on Tumblr and FanFiction.net with the same username. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have more soon, this chapter was delayed because I got sick, so chapter 3 is already underway (it'll be a quickie from Piper's POV) so stay tuned!


	3. Chapter 3

At the end of the night Piper comes home to a silent house. She’s almost an hour past curfew, but since her parent’s generally trust her they haven’t noticed. Already tucked in bed asleep, assuming Piper is still with Sarah, having a completely average Friday night. Piper smiles at the secret she has from them.

She walks gently up the stairs into her own bedroom shutting the door. She finally dares to check her phone that’s been in her back pocket all night. She had felt it vibrate on several occasions, but was too distracted by Alex and everything else to care. She reads through the messages:

Sarah:              Where’d you go?

Sarah:              What the fuck! I thought you promised to stay the whole night?

Sarah:              Seriously bitch, you better have a fucking good reason for ditching me. What the fuck is even interesting enough to leave your best friend to perform alone on Open Mic night.

 

The messages go on in a similar fashion. There’s also one from her friend Polly about needing help to go dress shopping tomorrow for a date. Piper doesn’t really want to go dress shopping, but she also knows Polly will guilt her into it anyway, making some excuse about all the times she helped Piper get ready for a date. Maybe Piper can figure out some excuse to back out. Maybe she can run into Alex again. _Dammit,_ Piper thinks, she should’ve gotten Alex’s number. She briefly wonders if maybe Cal has it in his phone, saved for some tutoring emergency reason. Piper decides it’s too weird to sneak into her 13 year old brother’s room in the middle of the night and go rifling through his phone on the offhand chance that he has Alex’s number. Piper can’t even think of how she would defend herself in that sort of a situation. _Oh don’t mind me Cal, I’m just looking for the phone number to that hella attractive tutor of yours. No, it’s not a gay thing, I just- wanted to ask her about a book I’m reading in class. Maybe she’s reading it too._

Piper laughs at the shitty lie. She then realizes that she’s going to have to start working on some sort of lie to tell Sarah on Monday. Even if she didn’t want to keep the night with Alex a secret she doesn’t actually believe Sarah would believe it. _Yeah, I didn’t watch you perform because I ran into my brother’s tutor and she offered to take me on an adventure to this horror-movie-type creepy Putt-Putt and we made out at hole one. And hole seven, and hole nine._

Piper grins at the memory of Alex’s lips. The way Alex tasted like stale cigarettes and raw sugar. The way her hands always found the perfect spot to be. Piper wonders how a single night with Alex, that wasn’t even a date at all, could’ve been the best night she’s ever had. Far better than any of the actual dates she’s gone on. And significantly more romantic than last year’s awful Winter Ball Dance with Larry. Piper almost cringes at the horrible memory of that night. Larry was possibly the most boring goody-two shoes boy she’d ever had the misfortune of dating. Of course that was probably the _exact_ reason her parent’s liked him so much. He was safe, and came from a well establish family, father was a lawyer. Piper’s parents probably figured he could help push her towards law school- a plan they still believed was possible, despite Piper having no interest in anything related to law since she was 8 and got to sit in a Judges chair on a class field trip.

Flopping onto her bed Piper wonders about Alex’s behavior. How Alex had kept pulling away, like she was afraid of what might happen. Piper didn’t really expect the night to go anything like it had. When she ran off with Alex at the coffee shop she was expecting to end up at some public park or at The Warehouse- the local hangout spot where most teenagers went to dance and get high in the parking lot because nobody cared. Piper did not expect Alex to take her to a completely foreign and deserted place, to spend the whole night talking to each other and touching at weird moments and Alex being so extremely cliché teaching her how to putt correctly. By the end of the night, Piper was partly faking her terrible skills to hear Alex laugh. Though even if she hadn’t, Alex still would laughed when she tripped over the retaining wall at hole 6 and nearly face planted into a mushroom shaped statue that was slowing becoming an actual mushroom farm. That was when Alex caught her by the arm and pulled her back into a full embrace. The only time during the whole night that Alex didn’t seem slightly reserved at every touch by Piper. Piper isn’t sure exactly why Alex seems so nervous. Alex always seemed slightly on edge about making any moves towards Piper, like she was afraid of what might happen if she did touch Piper. Alex seemed to breathe confidence whenever she was talking to Piper before, but once they were alone she receded into herself. Finally giving up on trying to understand, Piper rolls over and falls asleep, still in her jeans and blouse, too tired and blissfully distracted by the night to care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So just a quickie chapter on Piper's POV. Mostly just wanted to give a little perspective on how Piper felt about the night since this show is being run by Alex. There will probably be some other chapters with Piper POV to keep the full perspective, but the piece is more from Alex side. Hope you enjoyed! Please comment and feel free to leave critiques and suggestions!


	4. Chapter 4

“Good morning sunshine,” Diane says

“Mmmmm,” Alex isn’t awake enough to deal with her mother’s sarcastic commentary. “Coffee. Coffee first, then jokes and banter.” Alex’s eyes are still heavy with sleep, she didn’t bother to take off her makeup the night before, and she knows she looks like a mess. Diane hands her a cup of fresh brewed coffee, to which Alex smiles at her mother. Alex then goes for the cabinets to get a Pop Tart but her hand is quickly slapped away.

“What the hell? You’ll give me coffee but not actual food?”

“Don’t spoil your appetite. If you paid any attention at all you’d know that this my first Saturday off in weeks. I wanna spend it having an actual breakfast with my daughter. Now go put some clothes on and wash your damn face.”

“Why, worried my smudged makeup with clash with your uncombed hair?” Alex teases as she starts to walk towards the bathroom.

“I may not be winning any beauty pageants any time soon either, but at least I don’t look like a fucking crack addict. How late were you out last night?” Alex is already splashing water on her face, but she leaves the door open to continue talking with her mom.

“I don’t know, late; it was already past midnight when Piper freaked out about curfew or something and then ran home. I dawdled a little getting back though…” Alex finishes cleaning her face in the sink and reaches for her black eyeliner.

“Who’s Piper?” Diane asks coming to look at Alex in the mirror.

“Oh she’s Cal’s older sister, we ran into each other at the coffee shop and hung out together after we bailed the Open Mic night.” Alex finishes her right eye and looks up at her mom, suddenly realizing that she’s given her mom no context still Alex corrects herself, “Cal is one of the kids I’m tutoring after school to make some extra cash.”

“Oh, when’d you start that?”

“Well I applied at the beginning of the school year, but I just started last week.”

“Oh, well okay. Why’d you get a job?”

“So I could pay for all the shit I don’t need, and other essentials that you shouldn’t have to worry about. I know bills are tight.”

“Hey, you needn’t worry about the bills. You’re still the kid Alex, I’m your mom I’m supposed to be buying the shit you need.” Diane is frowning at Alex as she turns and heads for the bedroom closet that they both share.

“Yeah, but what about the shit I don’t need? Mom, I’m old enough to have a job, I’m also old enough to have a life. I don’t want you paying for everything, you already don’t make enough.” Alex knew her mom would be upset about her getting a job, but she also knew she’d have to deal with it. It’s not like they are living leisurely enough to argue.

“Fine, but I’m not letting you pay bills or anything like that.”

“Deal.” Alex smiles at her mom, then turns back to rifling for a clean shirt and pants. Alex changes, putting on a Maroon shirt and some dark wash jeans with rips at the knees. Diane is also changing, but she stops when she notices Alex putting on her shoes. Carefully trying not to mess up the duct taped toes.

“Jesus Alex, what happened to your shoes?”

“They got old.” Alex is trying to play cool, but she knows she’s about to be caught.

“Yeah, I can see that. Where are your other ones? I thought you just got a new pair a couple months ago?”

“I, uh, they got ruined too.” Alex knows her mom won’t buy the half-assed lie.

“This isn’t another thing with some smarty-pants assholes at school, is it?”

“No mom, and I’m pretty sure if it was they would mock me less for wearing Bo-Bo’s than shoes with duct tape on the toes.”

“Well, then we’re going shopping after breakfast.”

“Mom, I can buy myself a new pair of shoes. That’s why I got a job, so you don’t have to replace the stuff I don’t need.”

“Alex, you’ve got fucking duct tape on your shoes like a street rat. I don’t care what happened to your last pair, you obviously need new sneakers, now shut up and let me be your mother for a day.” Her tone is serious, but Alex can see Diane smiling. “Besides I got an extra big tip last night, so I was planning to spend it on your ungrateful ass anyway.” Alex laughs at her mom.

“Fine, we can have a girl’s day.”

“Good, ‘cause that’s what we were gonna do anyway. I miss you.”

\---

They go to the waffle house for breakfast. Alex gets a plate of eggs, sunny side up, and Diane orders the Cinnamon Raisin French Toast but gives her maple syrup to Alex to pour on her eggs.

“So tell me about this Piper,” Diane says between mouthfuls of food. She has powdered sugar on the corners of her mouth, but doesn’t care.

“Oh, uh, well she’s just a friend. I don’t really know her that well.”

“Just a friend, huh? And where’d you two go after you ditched the Open Mic Night?”

“We went to the old abandoned mini golf place.” Alex keeps eating her eggs. She’s opened all the yolks and smeared them with the maple syrup on her plate. 

“That creepy old place with the horror movie statues and nobody around?”

“Yeah,”

“Oh, and you expect me to think you’re still just _friends._ ” Diane is smiling, she still has food in her mouth.

“Mom, please. Swallow your food before you try and make that face. Aren’t you supposed to be teaching me about manners and being polite and _not_ talking with my mouthful?”

“Well I thought I’d taught you never to talk to your mother like that.” To annunciate her point, Diane stuffs more food into her mouth and grins like a child.

“Gross mom!” Alex starts laughing so hard she has to put her mug of coffee down to not spill it. Diane finally chews and swallows her own food.

“But seriously, you’ve never taken anyone to that place. Why this girl? Especially if you barely know her.”

“I’m not sure. She said she wanted to go somewhere interesting, and I didn’t want to just end up somewhere stupid like the park or at The Warehouse.”

"You like this girl don’t you?”

“Well, yeah. I guess. I don’t know. It’s weird, I hardly know her, but I know her type, and I don’t like her type.”

“Her type?”

“Rich, privileged, white girl. Goes to the Prep school, parents buy her everything. Wears pink lip gloss and goes out with some guy on the fucking football team. Perfect in the eyes of her parents.”

“Oh, and what’s wrong with pink lip gloss and being perfect to her parents? I happen to be a fan of both those options, and you’re pretty fucking fantastic and perfect too.”

“You know what I mean mom, I mean the kind of perfect where she gets all A’s in school and is going to end up at some rich-kid college that her parents approve of and they’ll pay for all of it.”

“Well, if you know her to be this person so much why do you like her?”

“That’s what I don’t get. I mean, I shouldn’t care about her at all, but…” Alex trails off, not sure how to say what she means

“But, what?”

“Well, it’s like, like she’s different somehow. I mean, yeah she’s still goes to the Prep school, and gets perfect grades- well except Latin, but despite being this cookie cutter pretentious fuck, she actually seems genuine.”

“Maybe they’re all like that and you just never bothered to notice?”

“No. No, the rest of them are still annoying pretentious rich kids just setting out to please their parents. They’re all boring ass people, and I want nothing to do with them.”

“But not Piper.” Alex pauses at her mom’s words. She doesn’t really know what else to say, because that’s it. She hates everything that Piper is, or should be, but she doesn’t hate Piper. They sit in silence, Alex sipping her coffee Diane now picking at her plate.

“So what, is she gonna be some one-shot wonder you took to your super-secret hideout and never see again, or are you gonna go get her?”

“I didn’t really make plans, and it’s not my super-secret hideout.”

“Oh yeah? Well, I know it’s where you go when you’re supposed to be learning in school- and don’t give me that face, I know you ain’t going or else you’d have straight A’s and be going to a perfect college too like your little preppy rich girlfriend.”

“She’s not my girlfriend.” Alex says

“Yeah, but you kissed her didn’t ya?” Diane is staring right at Alex as she nods, “I knew ya kissed her. You wanna know how? Cause I’m your mother, and I know you better than anybody else. Always have, and always will. Now finish your coffee so I can go buy you some new fucking sneakers.” Alex smiles gratefully at her mother and takes the last gulp of her coffee.

\---

Alex is laying on the couch after her mom leaves for work. The stereo is playing an old 80’s band her mom used to love, but the volume is too low for Alex to properly appreciate it right now. She’s staring at her new shoes firmly laced on her feet. A pair of boots, solid black that lace up into almost a combat style just above the ankle. They’re sturdier than the crappy converse knock offs she usually chose, so hopefully they’ll last longer- and maybe not fall off at concerts. They’re also just tall enough to tuck the bottoms of Alex’s pants into and not show off the pairs that are still high waters.

Alex wonders what it must be like to actually be financially secure. Her mom only bought the nicer boots because of her extraordinarily generous tip the night before- some rich fucking fancy dude strolled into the place and left almost a hundred dollar tip with a note saying, pay it forward or some bullshit like that. Alex has never had the luxury of eating out anywhere her mom hasn’t worked or had a coupon or weekly special for. She’s never gone on a huge shopping spree or woken up on her birthday or Christmas to mounds of gifts. She’s never done stay away camp or after school programs that require an initial fee. And in truth, Alex doesn’t give much of a rat’s ass about any of that crap. She’s always felt taken care of by her mom, she’s always had her glasses prescription kept update and had enough food and the electricity and water have never been turned off, so really she’s still pretty fortunate. Alex is comfortable enough on her own to also not care how everybody else sees her. She can get along fine enough when it comes to getting what she wants from people, and she knows how to use what she has to its best advantage.

Alex gets up from the couch to change the track on the stereo, but instead she turns it off. She looks down at her shoes and deciding that they look too shiny and new, she grabs her coat and phone and walks out of the empty apartment. She starts walking towards the nicer end of town with now real plans for where she’s going. She drags the toe of her boots a couple times scuffing up the fake leather material. Mostly Alex isn’t a fan of shiny new things. As a kid she used to be jealous when one of the other girls got a new jacket for winter. How they’d show off the faux fur and brag about the material and the color and style. Alex owned the same dingy blue coat from the beginning of third grade all the way until fifth grade when her first of too many growth spurts kicked in and she needed a new one. Those first years of growing were the hardest on her mom, the way she’d grumble when she looked at rice tags and then buy the cheapest food and bring home even more extra entrees from work. She always pretended it meant nothing, but Alex could tell how much she counted each penny just to make sure all the bills were paid and Alex was perfectly taken care of. That was when Alex realized the difference between her and all the snotty rich kids. They’d brag about all their awesome new stuff and be jealous when one girl had the newest edition of something, but they never saw any value in any of it. When sophomore year of high school hit and everybody was getting a license it was the great contest of who had the best fucking car- one of the kids James Carmichael actually wrecked his first car and when his parents bought him a nicer one to replace it he had the balls to say he wreck the first one on purpose. That shit made Alex sick, she was grateful for the fact that when their microwave died her mom was able to buy a new one by the end of the month. Alex actually gave a fucking shit when something nice happened. She didn’t give a crap if something was from a second-hand shop, and honestly she felt more comfortable with those things.

Alex reached one of the upscale neighborhoods. All the houses were two stories with nice lawns out front and shiny cars parked in driveways and along the street. No matter how much Alex hated the rich kids and preferred to wear ripped jeans and second hand tee shirts, Alex was still a tiny bit jealous of the houses. The tiny one bedroom apartment was fine, but sometimes two people needed a little more than four hundred square feet. Sometimes Alex wanted to step out her front door and land on polished pavement and see grass, not just beaten up guardrails and other run down dingy apartment complexes with equally old and shitty cars parked in massive parking lots.

One day, Alex was going to buy her mom one of these fucking two story houses. She was going to put her in a fucking fancy-ass neighborhood where she could plant some flowers and would only have to work one job just to pay the gas and electric bills. Alex would live down the street in her own two story house, with an attractive girlfriend who pursued some amazing passion. Alex was determined to never be like the other fucking yuppies who lived in these houses. She would never take for granted every perfect thing. Alex wouldn’t hold dinner parties or go to cocktail parties. Yuppie crap like that would stay firmly with all the pretentious fuck-heads who believed they were better than everybody else.

Alex past a house that had a silver car parked on the street not too unlike Piper’s. It was a popular model, so she doubted it could actually be Piper’s, but even still she stood outside staring at the house for just a minute longer. She could just barely see the glimpse of a swing set in the backyard and there were lights on in two of the rooms upstairs. Alex noticed how all of the hedges were pruned absolutely perfectly and the way the dining room could be seen perfectly from the front window. The house could’ve been a picture in some Better Homes magazine, displaying the “perfect life of the upper class white business man” it would probably have some fucking article about how the wife stays at home to take care of the three kids who always get along perfectly and how the family goes to church on Sundays and they go skiing in Jackson hole every winter. There’d be a photo of the stairwell with pictures of the family, the most recent school photo of each kid and a big family portrait that is also sent out in over a hundred Christmas cards to all the extended family. A light clicks off in one of the upstairs bedrooms and realizing how long she’s been gawking Alex quickly walks away.

Alex wanders for another hour, passing two more cars that look like Piper’s, but she doesn’t stop in front of any of them this time. Instead Alex just thinks about Piper, and tries to pinpoint exactly what makes her seem so different in Alex’s mind. Alex decides she’ll make a point to get Piper’s number on Monday when she sees Cal for tutoring. Hopefully, Piper will still be interested in Alex after their impromptu date Friday night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! So it took longer than usual because I am an enormous fuckhead who wrote all most the whole thing over the weekend, then decided it needed an extra bit and waited almost the whole week before bothering to write the extra bit. Hopefully y'all like it! Also, you can check my tags on tumblr for posts and updates about the fic. Same username teakettlesandapplegrass #let the literature do the talking, There is also a long rant about Mama Vause between myself and another author that is worth a read, so go find it!  
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Chapter 5

Monday rolls around with a groaning dread-filled morning. Alex makes enough effort to be up in time for her first class, which she actually attends. Its physics and there’s a lab worth double credit that day, so with a heart filled with sleepy rage and a smirk fueled by contempt Alex makes her way to school.

She’s wearing her new boots, with their fresh scuff marks, a pair of faded black skinny jeans and a flannel shirt buttoned only half way up, a tee shirt underneath to cover the rest of her oversized bust. She can feel the awkward stares at her from students not accustomed to seeing her this early in the morning or even at all. She leaves her coffee mug, mostly finished, in her locker and pulls out the spiral notebook she uses for most classes. Alex files into class just as the warning bell rings. The teacher looks up noticing her,

“Well, it must be a real treat to see this one today… How’d you know to make it for the biggest assignment of class?”

“I read the syllabus.” Alex never really understood why teachers felt the need to call her out for actually coming to class. In fact, she wasn’t even the worst student for ditching. Yet, she was still the class favorite for mocking about her poor attendance. One of Alex’s teacher actually had the audacity once to tell her that she could be a straight A student if she just attended class more and put some effort in. What’s hilarious to Alex is that she already knows this. She’s well aware that without putting hardly any effort into her classes, she still pulls high scores on all of her tests and understands the material better than most the other students. Alex could be on fucking honor roll if she wanted. The difference is she doesn’t give a shit about adhering to systematic demands of an institution that won’t get her one step closer to doing any better in life than her mom- working 3 jobs never sleeping and getting only five hours free maybe once a month to spend with Alex. Alex sits at the back of class and begins counting down the minutes until the end of the day.

 

\---

 

Alex manages the day, and after the final bell rings, attending only three of her five courses, Alex considers it amazing she hasn’t tried to strangle anybody. She walks to the tutoring center quickly. She notices that the clouds have taken on an ominous grey coloring. She prays she won’t have to walk home in the pouring rain, though she already knows she’s doomed. At this point in the year once it starts to rain, it pours with no end until the clouds give out or the wind blows it away.

Alex walks into the center just as a light sprinkle has set in. Her hair is mildly damp as well are the shoulders of her flannel shirt. She hangs it over the chair with her backpack as she sits across from Cal.

“You look a little damp there…” Cal says

“Great observation, you look a little muddy.”

“I try.” Cal grins at Alex, proud of his intentional grubby state. As if to emphasize his point he lightly brushes at the shoulder of his plaid button down shirt. Alex laughs, she can tell that his wardrobe is still chosen by his mother. No thirteen year old boy in his right mind would wear a pale blue and green thin plaid button-down shirt without being forced by both his mother and school dress code. Alex could however see the faintest wrinkles of a short sleeve tee-shirt underneath. Most likely it is some graphic tee shirt related to either videogames or stupid teenage boy humor.

“So, what literature are we going to be mocking today?”

“The Bard himself, Romeo and Juliet” Cal says the name with only the faintest of regret.

“Oh good. The most overplayed tragedies in all of history. Also the best advocate for teenage abstinence ever if you actually read it.”

“Yeah, well at least you only have to read it with me. I have to watch two movies related to it as well…”

“Which ones did your teacher pick?”

“The classic, teacher’s favorite one from the 60’s and the even worse one featuring Leonardo DiCaprio.”

“Hmm, teach shoulda gone with Gnomio and Juliet. Much more comedic” Alex says grinning at Cal. Cal laughs at the absurd suggestion.

“Yeah well, at least that one would only feature gnome butts and less crappy dialogue.”

“What, are you telling me a room full of thirteen year old prepubescent kids doesn’t want to watch Romeo and Juliet consummate their marriage?” Alex teases.

“No thank you. All you see is dude butt. You don’t even get a peek at Juliet’s tits.”

“Mmm, couldn’t agree with you more there kid. Well, rest assured. Reading the actual play will not feature any dude butts.”

“What about-“

“Don’t even think about finishing that question perv. Now get out your book and let’s start reading.” Cal frowns slightly, but quickly reaches into his backpack to pull out his copy of the play.

 

 Alex and Cal reach the balcony scene before losing all focus. They’ve taken a role reversal, Cal reads all of the female lines while Alex reads the male voices- each of them using the most ridiculous voices and personas they possibly can to identify the characters. They finally lose control as Alex calls out “It is my lady, O, it is my love! O that she knew she were!” but her strained husky voice cracks on the word love, and it sends Cal reeling in his chair.

Some of the student at the math and science tables glare at them. Some of the stares are envious, others are annoyed, but Alex doesn’t really care. The study time is almost up, so nobody is too seriously focused by now anyway.

Finally starting to recover from his laughing fit Cal looks at Alex and asks, “Do you have any love interests?”

“Excuse me?” Alex is stunned by the question. One minute the kid is reading off the words of Juliet in the most obnoxious overly girly pretentious voice possible, and suddenly he’s switched gears into Alex’s personal life.

“I was just wondering since you mentioned having no taste for Romeo butt earlier.”

“That’s a pretty bold interest to have spark from saying that I’m not interested in the ass of a fourteen year old boy from the Sixties.”

“Don’t forget Leonardo’s butt too.”

“Oh, I wish I could forget it. I hated Titanic. Every minute of it was torture- well except when Rose stripped.”

“See! There you go again.” Cal says, seeming proud at his detective skills.

“Wow. You caught me- I’m a lesbian. Good job kid.”

“I dunno, that’s pretty cool, considering that my mom shelters me from absolutely anything that doesn’t fit into her perfect box of White-Picket-Fence-American.”

“Yeah, well I guess you probably shouldn’t mention me to your mom. She might insist on getting you a new tutor. One that doesn’t make jokes about Montague-Ass and cunt sucking.”

“Gross.”

“Your gross, kid.”

“Great comeback. You still didn’t answer my question though.”

“What do you care if I like anybody?” Alex still isn’t sure how to approach his question.

“Dunno. Just wondering.” Cal shrugs his shoulders as if the question is as simple as what’s her favorite color. “Come’n I won’t tell anybody. Save for probably all my friends and maybe my sister- unless of course you like my sister.”

Alex realizes now why Cal has started along this line of questioning. “Why would you think I like your sister? I’ve met her once.”

“No, you also saw her last Friday.”

“She told you about that?” Alex bites on the inside of her cheek, wondering what Cal could possibly know about that night,

“Well, she didn’t exactly tell me about that night. I overheard her telling her friend Polly about ditching Sarah on Open Mic night to hang out with a girl she’d just met and having a really fun night.”

“So you were eaves dropping, and you just assumed that the mystery girl was me?”

“Well you did just confirm it for me.” Cal says grinning.

“Okay, you win that one Ace Ventura. But that was still a lucky guess.”

“Was it? Because last night at dinner the only time Piper perked up over any topic was when mom asked me about how my tutoring was going. She looked positively bitter when forced to discuss going to Homecoming with Larry again, but the second I said your name all the color when back into her cheeks and she had this funny smile she only gets talking about shoes or people she likes.”

“You think your sister likes me?” Alex looks at Cal skeptically. She’s actually hanging on every word the kid is saying, but she refuses to let her face give away any clues.

“Yes, I do. And I think you like her too.” Cal says confidently.

“Hah, you’re funny kid.”

“Well, you aren’t saying no.”

“Yeah and if you asked me to marry Pablo Schreiber I’m not saying no, but that doesn’t mean I’m going to walk down the aisle and kiss Demetri Ravitch.”

“Yeah, but I bet you’d kiss my sister.” Cal is ebbing Alex on now, just trying to get the answer that’ll prove his whole argument right.

“Let’s get back to Shakespeare you little freak.” Alex rolls her eyes. She is definitely not stupid enough to fall for Cal’s game, she’s already given away too much and she knows if he keeps probing, her façade will crack.

They finish the hour in same charisma as before. They spend ten minutes arguing the ridiculousness of the word wherefore. Cal calls Romeo a pussy at one point, and Alex gives him a stern comment saying that he shouldn’t undermine such a wonderful and complex character of the female anatomy. They finish with Alex explaining the conspiracy about Shakespeare’s existence, and whether or not Sonnet number 18 is about a man. In total, Cal is only marginally more prepared for his next week of Lit class but infinitely more prepared to bring sass and wit to any teacher’s lesson.

They walk out the double doors together, welcomed by an immediate downpour of rain. Cal throws his backpack over his head and runs off in the direction of where he assumes Piper is parked, waiting in a warm and dry car. Alex however, decides that she’s best getting to the nearest bus station as quickly as possible. Using her flannel jacket as a makeshift shitty umbrella she walks in the opposite direction. She’s only about ten feet down the sidewalk when a slightly used silver car slows down beside her, the window rolled down just enough to show Piper in the driver’s seat and Cal in the back with a gleeful smirk plastered on his face.

“You better have a really good excuse for trying to walk in this rain.” Piper says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long! It's been crazy lately.  
> Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Chapter 6 should actually be up this evening, I just need to edit a bit and change a couple minor details but I won't have time to do that until after work.  
> So more Cal and Alex fun! because they were the driving force behind this story idea, so I want to get as much of them in as possible, but also enjoy all the cute inevitable Vauseman stuff to come!  
> So stay tuned!
> 
> And as always I am running a #Let the Literature do the Talking, hashtag on Tumblr that you can follow for updates and other fun stuff to do with the fic. Please feel free to leave comments and reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

Alex just stands in her spot, shocked by Piper’s appearance. Alex continues to stand in the massive downpour, unsure what to do next. “If you keep standing out there looking like a stray puppy I’m going to have to adopt you. Get in stupid.” Piper teases, smiling at Alex. Finally, Alex steps forward and climbs into the car. She slams the door shut, blocking out the rain as quick as she can. She then bundles her soaking flannel shirt into her equally wet backpack. She shoves them on the floor by her feet as Piper drives off.

“How did you know to give me a ride?” Alex feels self-conscious sitting in the passenger seat. The inside of the car isn’t much fancier than the outside, basic gray upholstery with a simple dashboard- no upgrades in sight. The car is only a couple years old, Alex figures it was bought at some used rentals place, bought specifically for Piper as a sixteenth birthday present. There is a rainbow chain with a gold pendant hanging from the rearview mirror, but that is the only personal touch Piper has made to the car. All the upholstery is clean, no trash, except for a to-go cup still filled with a dark liquid in the cup holder.

“You only had a house key hanging off your belt loop.” Piper says shrugging, as if acknowledging this is as easy as saying Alex wears glasses.

“Wow, Inspector Gadget has nothing on the Chapman family.” Alex says jokingly, because she doesn’t actually know how to reply when someone bothers to notice anything except the obvious about her.

“Inspector Gadget wasn’t a good detective. He just had a lot of stuff.”

“Yeah, well you two are more observant than Penny and the Brain.” Piper laughs at the comment but doesn’t reply letting the car fall into silence. She keeps driving, eventually turning into one of the suburb type neighborhoods. Alex doesn’t know exactly where they are headed, but Piper hasn’t asked where Alex lives and Alex isn’t about to offer up any information until prompted.

Finally, Piper pulls into a small driveway, she stalls the car but doesn’t put it into park. Alex actually knows this house. Jeremy Markesan lives here. He is one of the kids who sells pot at Alex’s school. Alex isn’t really sure what Piper is doing in his driveway.

“You’re gonna have to call Danny to give you a ride home Cal.”

“Why? Planning to stay late studying with Sarah?” Cal asks teasingly, Alex is lost.

“As far as the parents are concerned, yes.” Piper turns around in her seat to give Cal what Alex can only assume is a signature, siblings-stick-together-and-shut-our-traps-about-each-others-secret-agendas look. Alex smiles at the comradery. She remembers Jeremy once mentioned his little brother stealing part of his stash. Cal must be friends with the kid, and obviously the Chapman household would not approve of any interaction with the Markesan family.

Cal strips off his button up shirt, displaying a videogame themed graphic tee-shirt underneath. He stuffs the button up into his backpack before exiting the car and walking up to the front door. Piper pulls the car out of the driveway and takes off not bothering to confirm if anyone lets Cal into the house.

“Mom would have a conniption if she knew that any of her precious babies were associated with the Markesan’s. Though, she’d be upset because of their shaky family situation- two divorces and going to the wrong church. It’s fucking hilarious that that’s what she doesn’t like about them. If she knew about Jeremy’s little business or that his younger brother Charlie has practically every violent videogame to ever exist and is allowed to play them, well, let’s just say going to the wrong church is the least of their problems.” Alex laughs out loud at Piper’s comment. Alex has never gone to church- her mom wouldn’t even go to their community clothes drives. Not even the year that she got laid off from K Mart and Alex grew 2 inches in less than eight months, managing to not fit into a single item in her wardrobe. Diane hated churches with a passion, and refused to support anything they did, even if that meant driving clear across town to the only thrift store that sold kids clothes, and paying twice the price at WalMart for the same basic crappy clothes.

“So, what- you tell your mom that Cal is spending the afternoon at some acceptable family’s house and he doesn’t rat on you not going to some yuppie AP study group?”

“Oh no, he doesn’t care about the fake study group. That’s a ruse that Sarah started for more time to fuck her boyfriend,” Piper makes a face, “No, he gets to hang with Charlie because he caught Jeremy kissing me, and then figured out that I only frenched the guy for a discount on pot.” Alex almost sputters laughing so hard at the last thought.

“You smoke pot!?” Alex says, incredulously.

"No. That shit tastes like a skunk farting in my mouth. But, when I dated Cade McGowen, he made really great pot brownies- and then he gave the recipe to my friend, Polly.”

“Wait, so let me get this straight. You won’t smoke pot, but you’ll make out with a guy for a discount on brownie ingredients while also dating another guy?” Alex isn’t sure if she’s more impressed with Piper’s rebellion or jealous about the two other guys who got to make out with Piper.

"You make that sound a lot worse than it is.” Piper now has a slightly guilty pout on her face. Alex decides no matter how impressed she is, she’ll always be more jealous about those lips.

“Well you are currently ditching study group with I’m assuming the same boyfriend-fucking Sarah you bailed on Friday with to give me a ride…”

“That study group is bullshit, so I’m not actually ditching and I just go along with the lie because it means one day a week I have completely to myself, without my parents down my back or stuck attending any of the other extracurricular crap I’m expected to do.” Alex raises her eyebrows looking at Piper. Her fingers grip too tightly at the steering wheel in frustration.

“So, you rebel against your high-expectations-perfect-life by not studying for AP Calculus and instead eat pot brownies and flirt with your brother’s tutor?”

“I’m not in AP Calc. That’s a senior class- and I hate math, I dropped out of honors as quick as I could.”

“Wow, what a rebel.”

"Shut up. At least I’m not the one who is such a Lit geek I’m tutoring middle school prep kids.”

“I’m just working for a paycheck.”

“Is that why you were able to tell Cal all those ridiculous facts and evidence that Shakespeare was gay?”

“Bi actually. He was married to Anne Hathaway, and even if she was just a beard, he definitely still had sex with her.”

“Gross, dead white dudes having sex. I hope you don’t say some of that crap to the other kids you tutor. Wouldn’t want one of them telling their parent’s that British Poetry is really just about old white men hating women and taking their sexual frustration out on modern society with confusing lyrics about other men.”

“And you say I’m the lit dork? Look at you giving an in depth analysis. And, no I don’t talk about most of that stuff with the other kids. Cal’s the only one with a sense of humor towards the subject. The rest of them just sort of stare at me blankly until the hour is up.”

“Yeah, Cal has always been the type to turn anything into a joke.” Piper laughs slightly. They’re stopped at a red light currently, and the rain is still coming down in buckets outside the car. Inside, Piper is staring at Alex, her blue eyes sparkle with something more serious beneath them. Alex stopped squirming in her seat a few minutes ago, but she still feels the stark contrast between the two of them. The light turns green and Piper turns back to the road, driving ahead slowly. Alex notices that the street is one almost at the edge of town. The only thing left ahead is the freeway and some huge private land lots that are too rich for even Piper’s family.

“Where are we going?”

“Well, you picked the spot last Friday, so this time I’m choosing.”

“That didn’t exactly answer my question.”

“It’s somewhere I can promise you’ve never been. And it’ll be private, like last Friday.”

“Still didn’t answer my question…”

“It’s a surprise you dillhead, and I wouldn’t even know what to call it if it did have a name. Don’t worry- It’s not like I could top that haunted fucking minigolf place you took me.” Piper laughs.

"Fine, but it better be interesting. I’m not going out to nowhere land with you to stare at wheat grass grow and eat some shitty pot brownies or other pansy drugs.”

“Wheat grass can be very entertaining. You should be more open.” Piper says playing along.

“I can think of a million things more interesting than wheat grass.”

“Well, then I’m sure you can find one of them to distract you.”

“Mmm, I can think of one sitting next to me.” Alex says deliberately not looking over at Piper who is now turning to stare at her. Piper turns her head back to the road, and Alex can feel as the car accelerates a little faster.

“I’d like to think I’m at least slightly more interesting than just a distraction…” Piper says.

“Oh sure kid. You’re a fucking cinematic masterpiece. I’d love to watch you in some modern Jenji Kohan flick. Maybe one with a sexy shower scene during the opening credits.” Alex grins. She looks over at Piper, notices a blush creeping up her neck and to her ears.

“Yeah, I’m sure you would.” Piper mumbles. Alex laughs, but doesn’t continue the banter. Instead they fall into a comfortable silence again. It lasts until they reach the end of the road, and Piper turns onto a poorly paved one way street that is nearly entirely washed out by the rain.

“Uh, Pipes- can your car make it up this street?”

“Sure, I do it all the time.”

“Yeah, but in several inches of water? Cause I really don’t want to end up stranded in the middle of fucking nowhere.”

"Relax Alex, it’s just a little water. I’ve driven in worse.” As Piper tries to reassure Alex the car begins to stall and hydroplane. There is a moment of panic in Piper’s face before she regains control of the wheel.

“Fuck, seriously Piper, I am not liking the idea of crashing your car or ending up stuck out here endlessly until someone can come save our asses. Is there even cell service out this far?”

"Nope. And we’re not going to crash. Or get stuck, so just relax. We’re almost there anyway.” Piper’s confidence is regained already, and Alex huffs slightly giving in to whatever insane plan Piper has for where they’re going.

Piper is right. It only take a few minutes more minutes of driving before they stop, longer because Alex kept a death grip on the center console the whole way and Piper drove extra slow to try an ease Alex’s discomfort. Every time the car shook, Alex glared at Piper like the car was going to stall, but every time it didn’t Piper returned a snarky told-you-so look back. Piper finally pulls the car into a field with broken cobblestone pavement. The rain is still splashing around the car, but it’s slowed from its previous torrential downpour into more of a heavy drizzle now. Alex looks out the front window. To the far left is a house, enormous in size, but conservative in style. Everywhere else is total clear space. The entire land opens up to the sky, blanketed in gray and shimmering far away rain. Alex notices that there is in fact a field of wheat grass, or some type of short maize growing for about an acre. The sight is amazing.

“My grandpa died when I was only about two, and for a little while my grandma dated around. One of the guys she dated, Harold, he owns this area. He was really mean to my grandma, but he loved her grandkids. Namely me and Cal- Danny was already 7 and he liked how young we were, like he could really be our granddad. When it became clear that gran didn’t intend to marry him, he stopped hanging out with her. But he sent Cal and I birthday cards for a couple years after- nothing too exciting, a bad pun on the card and 5 or 10 bucks.

“Well, about six years ago he got placed in a senior living care place. His own son comes out to this land occasionally to make sure that it hasn’t burnt down, but otherwise it’s always completely empty. I drive out here whenever I need space. I’ve actually never shown it to anybody- I was too worried they’d try and throw a huge kegger and ruin the whole thing.” Piper keeps rambling, but Alex stops listening. She’s stuck on how amazing the huge open sight is. All she’s ever really known is the cramped spaces and dingy colors of urban lower class neighborhoods. Alex has never even had a fucking front lawn or backyard. Alex is also touched that Piper brought her here, not just because it’s so breath-taking, but because it’s somewhere Piper has never brought anyone else. Sure Alex had never explicitly taken someone to the run-down minigolf area, but that was different. Other people still knew about that place- even Alex’s mom had checked it out one time after Alex accidently let it slip she went there. Diane had gone to make sure Alex wasn’t about to get herself killed while hanging out there, and everybody else who went there just liked getting high with all the decaying animal statues. This was different.

“Alex?”

“Hmm?” Alex realizes she had become so lost in thought she forgot to speak to Piper

"I asked if you liked it.”

“Yeah, it’s fucking gorgeous. I mean, holy shit. I’ve never even seen so much open space.”

“It’s better when it isn’t raining,”

“Nope.”

“What?” Piper looks over at Alex confused. Alex just puts on her signature smirk and cocks her eyebrow.

“It’s not better when it isn’t raining because then you wouldn’t have taken me in the rain.”

“No, I would’ve rather taken you when it was sunny.”

“But you didn’t. You chose today. You could’ve just as easily driven anywhere in the city, or just dropped me off without going anywhere.”

“What are you saying?”

“I’m saying that you made a decision, and now so am I.” Alex grins, and before Piper can say anything she rips open the car door and sprints towards the wheat field.

“Alex! What the _Fuck!?_ ” Piper has barely stepped out of her car when Alex looks back at her. Alex just throws her head back laughing, letting the rain fall on her face, pulling her dark hair back behind her shoulders. She looks daringly at Piper, and Piper only hesitates a second longer before running after Alex.

By the time Piper catches up, Alex has almost reached the field. Piper’s long blonde hair is dripping down her shoulders and onto her soft pink blouse. Her jeans are drenched at the bottom. She’s slightly short of breath from trying to catch up to Alex’s longer legs and decent head start.

“What the fuck?”

“What, I thought you were the one with the plans to stare a wheatgrass.” Alex teases Piper as she continues slopping towards the field. The ground is practically mush, and Alex is giving a silent thanks that she isn’t in her half duct taped sneakers right now.

“Actually you suggested it, I just didn’t say no.”

"Yeah, but I also came up with a better idea, and you didn’t” Alex stops near a willow tree, the roots run thick enough to make the ground only slightly firm enough to stay balanced. She looks back at Piper who is treading a little more carefully. Piper comes up to where Alex is standing, and looks her straight in the eyes.

“And who says I’m willing to be some easy distraction?” Pipers blue eyes are vibrant against the surrounding shades of brown and grey.

“There is nothing easy about you, Piper. I don’t take easy on bad mini golf dates and let them drive me out to the middle of butt-fuck nowhere to run like idiots through a field of fucking wheat grass.”

“Oh? And who says that last Friday was a date?” Piper leans a little closer to Alex, enough so that she can feel the wetness of both their shirts starting to cling together.

“Because not even the worst mini golf player in the world is worse than you, and nobody fakes it that badly if they aren’t looking to make it to second base at least.” Piper laughs at Alex.

“Yeah, well if I hadn’t sucked so poorly you might’ve never gotten close enough for me to kiss you.”

“Who says I wanted you to kiss me?” Alex cocks her brow at Piper, challenging the blonde.

“Why else would you be standing in the middle of this rainstorm staring at me with those sexy glasses and smug grin?”

“So, prove me wrong, kid. Kiss me.” That was all Alex had to say before Piper practically launched herself at Alex’s lips. Alex felt as each of Piper’s long fingers laced through her dripping wet hair, pulling her closer. Alex responded, wrapping one arm around Piper’s lower back, the other gently stroking at her jawline and down her neck. Piper’s lips are soaked in raindrops, but they still taste distinctly Piper- like sticky lipgloss and citrus. Alex feels Piper’s tongue graze her lips, and she opens her mouth just slightly wider, letting her in. Piper’s hands rake down Alex’s back, and Piper gasps as Alex bites softly at her bottom lip. Alex dips her head down, her forehead meeting Piper’s as she pulls away slightly.

“Fuck.” Alex curses herself softly. Piper’s eye blink open, confusion slowly creeping into her eyes. “In hindsight, dragging you out in this rain was not nearly as great of an idea.” Alex smiles at Piper as she leans back into another kiss.

“I don’t see any issue.” Piper mumbles the words into Alex’s mouth, grasping at the nape of Alex’s neck, trying to pull her in closer. Alex chuckles, but pulls away from Piper, feeling her lips form into a slight pout.

“No, really. This was a terrible idea. Now I have to drag you all the way back to your car just to find somewhere dry to properly lay against you, and finish this kiss like a fucking woman.” Alex doesn’t even need to look at Piper’s face to feel all the joy suddenly pulsing from her body. Piper doesn’t even waste time with a comeback. This time she’s the one who suddenly darts off into the rain. Her muddy sneakers kicking up grass and splashing against her calves through the muddier areas. Alex smiles following quickly after. Alex quickly matches Piper pace for pace and once they reach the car Piper turns, barely managing to open the back passenger door enough for Alex to push her into the warm car. Piper squishes herself far enough inside the car for Alex to climb in behind.

Their lips lock before Alex can barely pull the door shut behind them. Alex runs her hands down the length of Piper’s shoulders and then to her waist. When she reaches the edge of Piper’s jeans runs her fingers across the top, slipping her hands underneath the damp blouse. Piper moans as Alex grazes her fingers up the length of her stomach and then back around to her sides. Finally deciding that water soaked clothing isn’t sexy, Alex pulls the blouse over Piper’s head, and doesn’t head when Piper follows suit, taking off her own shirt; both shirts are tossed somewhere in front, forgotten with everything else surrounding them. Alex feels Piper’s freezing cold hands as they rake down her back- like acrylic paint dripping and leaving a trail of artwork that Alex hopes she will still be able to feel tomorrow. Alex pushes the blonde onto her back, their legs still tangled together, they kiss and rake over each other’s bodies until every window in Piper’s car is covered in fog.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay just like I promised, here's chapter 6  
> Things got a little hotter for the vauseman ship.  
> Once again I had to make a cut off because the chapter started getting absurdly long- so chapter 7 is also almost half way complete and will likely be up soon!   
> Hope y'all enjoy! Let me know what you love and what you want more of- I'm always open to constructive criticism and suggestions for plot ideas!  
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

The rain doesn’t cease until Piper and Alex are back inside city limits. They ride back in silence; Alex staring at Piper and occasionally tracing her fingers along the length of her shoulder. Alex spends most of the time drinking in Piper’s appearance and little habits. She notices the way Piper switches between driving with both her fingers laced together at twelve o’clock to each hand lazily drooped at ten and two o’clock. Alex stares at the two tiny freckles in Piper’s right ear, and tries to memorize the exact angle her high cheekbones curve at. Once or twice Piper turns and looks at Alex. Their eyes lock, passing knowing expressions between one another. Each time Piper is the one to break the staring match, too afraid to keep her eyes away from the road for too long- even though there are very few other cars to disrupt the drive.

 

Once they reach closer to the center of town Piper finally speaks up, “So which direction should I start heading?”

 

Alex glances towards the dash clock- it’s still another hour before her mom will get off work. Alex debates asking to be dropped off there. Surely admitting her mom works at Friendly’s is less shocking than showing Piper where exactly she lives. Of course Friendly’s runs the risk of Piper meeting her mom while she’s on shift some time. Alex decides the latter is still a safer risk. “Uh, you can just drop me off at Friendly’s. My mom is closing tonight.”

 

“Oh, okay. Are they still open?” Piper looks over at Alex, but she doesn’t give any sign that she notices Alex’s mom’s low level profession.

 

“Yeah, they stay open an extra hour on Mondays and Fridays. I usually sit in the back corner booth and bribe one of the chef’s to sneak me fries.”

 

“Mmm, god fries sound amazing actually. I haven’t eaten since… breakfast.”

 

“Oh, well I think Jerry is working tonight. I could probably get him to make an extra basket of fries for you if you want.” Alex hopes that her voice doesn’t sound as nervous as she is. She should’ve known this would go horribly the second she got into the car with Piper.

 

“Seriously?”

 

“Yeah, it’s no big deal really. They usually end up with extra by closing anyway, so it just prevents from wasting them.” Alex keeps her voice level, no matter how nervous she is, Piper still seems okay and she’ll be damned if she can’t keep control of the situation.

 

“Okay. So fries it is.” Piper turns in the direction of Friendly’s, still unnoticing of Alex’s tension.

 

They sit in silence again. Alex watches Piper, this time waiting for the moment when realization finally hits and Piper understands that someone whose mom is a waitress isn’t the same as her. The moment never comes, so as Piper finally pulls into the parking lot of Friendly’s, parking her car further away from the front than necessary, Alex completely forgets her still wet clothing or muddy boots being too nervous about everything else.

 

Piper of course doesn’t forget that her pale pink blouse is slightly see through, so she opts to grab a thin zip up hoodie from the trunk of her car. She walks alongside Alex still unaltered when they enter the restaurant and the hostess smiles at Alex and lets them head straight to the furthest back booth. The booth is big enough to hold six people, seven if they squish, but due to its location is hardly ever filled. There is a small light that makes anyone sitting at the table visible to each other, but still keeping them somewhat hidden from the rest of the large eating area. The privacy and easy access to the kitchen makes the spot Alex’s favorite. Alex slides all the way to the center corner of the booth and Piper slides in next to her.

 

“I don’t think I’ve ever been here on a night that there wasn’t a football game or some other school event.” Piper says, “And even then, I always come with a huge crowd of people and sit at one of the big community tables.” Piper laughs at how obvious and stereotypical she sounds. Alex smiles, she looks up to see her mom already approaching their table.

 

“Hey Al, didn’t expect to see ya tonight. What with the weather in all- though it looks like that wasn’t stopping you.” Diane chuckles, looking at Alex’s damp clothes and muddied boots. Diane’s hair is pulled into a tight bun and her black apron and red button down shirt still look kempt, but her eyes tell a different story. Alex knows that her mom’s cheery voice and clean appearance are only a mask to the 18 hours she’s worked straight today and a wall of protection to keep from yelling or making sarcastic comments to any of the particularly stupid patrons of the restaurant.

 

“Yeah, um there wasn’t much avoiding getting wet if you wanted to go anywhere after about 2:30 today.”

 

“Well, I’m glad you stopped by. We just had a huge group of college kids who came and ordered bottomless baskets of practically the entire appetizers menu. It’s fucking ridiculous, they left a horrible disaster over where they were sitting and Gina and I are gonna be cleanin’ it up till well past closin’ time.”

 

“Did they at least tip well?”

 

“They tipped like you’d expect any group of college kids to. They all paid out their portions of the group gratuity on the bill, and then one of them left an extra $20, probably felt bad about the mess- I betcha that kid has worked his way through school enough to not appreciate his friend’s bullshit.” Diane smiles at the thought of the group. She then laughs and looks towards Piper, “And Jesus Christ I’ve been goin’ on about me and I haven’t even bothered to notice you Hun,”

 

“This is Piper, mom. Uh she is Cal’s older sister- one of the kids I tutor. She offered to give me a ride instead of walking in the rain.” Alex skips over telling about the detour before coming to the restaurant. She can see the small change in Diane’s face as the familiar name hits her, but to Alex’s relief, Diane give no indication to clue Piper in.

 

“So what it sounds like is she did you a favor, and now you two are here so you can mooch free French fries off the cook and you don’t havta owe her anything for the favor.” Alex smiles guiltily at her mom, nodding her head. “Well you’re in luck. As I mentioned that group ordered bottomless everything, so I’ll go ask Stu what’s left to bring you two.”

 

“I thought Jerry was working tonight.”

 

“No, he’s got an orchestra thingy to go to for his lil girl Annie. So he swapped shifts with David and David swapped with Stu. Honestly, it’s complete bullcrap that those boys ever set a schedule anyhow- they never stick to ‘em, whereas me and the other girls if you even dare trying to swap our nights off or one of our glorious opening shifts we’d be at each other’s throats.” To amplify her point, Diane makes fake Psycho movie noise and pretends to stab the air with a knife. “Anyway, lemme go see what I can bribe Stu into bringin’ you girls and I’ll be out in a sec.” Diane throws another smile, this time aimed at Piper who is paying almost too much attention to Diane’s story about the cooks and scheduling.

 

“Thanks Mrs. Vause.” Piper tries to say being polite, but Diane just laughs at the strange and horribly inaccurate version of her name.  


“Oh Honey, please never call me that again. I might havta start wearing ill fitted faded blue jeans and actually ground Al once in a while when I catch her doin’ shit she ain’t supposed to.” Diane laughs again as Alex squirms slightly in her seat. “Just call me Diane, hell I’m pretty sure Al would call me that too if I didn’t already hate that she never bothered to call me mommy and just went straight to mom…” Piper giggles at Diane’s joke this time, and Diane then turns and heads into the kitchen.

 

“Your mom seems nice.” Piper says to Alex. “Like you two actually have a really great relationship.”

 

“Yeah, we’ve always been a team, her and I against the world.” Alex confesses.

 

“No dad?” Piper looks at Alex quizzically.

 

“What? Lee Burley the hot rocker-dude drummer who ditched out on my mom the second she got pregnant and despite all this she still tries to make him out to be a god in my perspective?” Alex almost barks out with laughter, her sarcasm so thickly lined with the idea of ever having an actual dad in the picture.

 

“Your dad is… who exactly?” Piper is looking at Alex more seriously now.

 

“Lee Burley, he’s the drummer for Death Maiden. Used to be a pretty big band in the Hardcore era back when. My mom went steady with him for about 4 months on one of the band’s better tours. She used to always use him as an excuse why I was better than the rest of the smug-bitches and rich kids at school.” Alex says

 

“Wow. That’s actually kind of cool. Like my dad is a fucking business analyst, and most everybody else I know their dad is either an Accountant or works in conjunction with the college. You may not have known your dad, but that’s still pretty fucking exciting that he was actually someone.” Piper says this with a glitter in her eye and Alex can tell that she genuinely means what she says.

 

“Yeah, I mean he makes for great ‘cool points’ at party and whatever, but at least you’ve got a dad who can bring home a paycheck and shit.”

 

“Hah, because a family that yells at each other when they drink, pretends like any of the bad stuff never happens, and where Cal and I have secret agenda’s that we keep from everyone else, including Danny- who for some godforsaken reason actually buys into the family bullshit- _That’s healthy_.”

 

“Wow, tell me how you really feel there Pipes.” Alex finally feels adjusted to the moment, having Piper meet her mom and realizing that she doesn’t have a dad or anything close to a standard life. Piper seems to honestly not care about any of it, and Alex is beyond grateful. In fact, Piper almost seems slightly jealous- especially with the hot rage starting to form behind her eyes concerning her own family.

 

“It’s bullshit though. I mean, my family is pretty standard for what you’d expect of anyone at my school or in my family’s approved social groups. They all put on these pretentious as fuck faces and play nice at the dinner parties and for what? To smile nice during Christmas photos and have their kids become the same boring, lying, cheating, god-awful people they are? It’s fucked.” Piper continues to rant, and Alex is struck by how much Piper seems to genuinely hate the realities of her family. Alex always assumed people like Piper and her family lived the suburban dream, but the way Piper paints it, the suburban dream is a nightmare. For the first time ever, Alex is actually thankful to be in her poverty-stricken situation. “Do you know that my parent’s actually expect me to go to law school? Never mind that the only time in my life I’ve ever wanted to become a lawyer was Halloween in the 5th grade when I wanted to go as Legally Blonde. They don’t care at all about my own interests- they just want to be able to say they have Danny the Doctor and Perfect Piper who’s a lawyer and Cal who’ll go onto be an accountant or maybe the same bullshit job my dad does.” Piper actually barks out a laugh at the last part, “It’s honestly the biggest load of shit. At least Cal has it figured out, he’s already purposefully failing most his classes so that he won’t be allowed to attend the Prep school again in high school. That’s why he’s in your tutoring group.”

 

“Yeah, I’d noticed he seemed to understand the themes and important concepts pretty quick for a kid barely pulling a C.” Alex pitches the comment, but then falls silent again, all too happy to let Piper continue venting about the woes of upper class suppression, but instead Piper stalls for a second. She looks at Alex with a determination in her eye that doesn’t quite make sense.

 

“How come you hang out with me Alex?” The comment completely uproots Alex.

 

“What?” Alex looks at Piper, not even sure where the idea came from or what it’ll lead to.

 

“Why do you honestly want to spend time with me?”

 

“Well, I don’t know if the rain has made your memory fuzzy, but uhh you were the one who insisted I get in your car today. _And_ you were the one who started up conversation with me last Friday.” Alex says teasingly at Piper.

 

“No, I’m being serious Alex. It doesn’t make sense. I go to the Prep school and am expected to go onto an Ivy League or Sister School when I graduate. I’m expected to do all this bullshit to get into these schools and be the picture perfect daughter my parents’ want- and I hate that. I want to be my own person, pick friends that actually care about my interest, kiss people I’m not supposed to, but would much rather kiss. I know why I like you and why I want to spend time with you, but what I can’t figure out, is why every time you’re also willing to play along. What could you possibly find worth getting to know about me?” Piper’s eyes are filled with painful curiosity, and Alex wants to laugh at how absurd the idea is. The fact that Piper can have a completely opposite opinion of their- whatever kind of relationship it is- is hilarious.

 

“Believe it or not Pipes, I actually find you interesting- despite all the layers of annoying Prep school girl there is to you. And even more shocking to me, is the fact that you actually like me.”

 

“Stop it…”

 

“No. I’m serious Piper. I’ve spent more time being worried about you judging me for the fact that my mom is a fucking waitress and I don’t have a car. It makes me want to rollover laughing that you think it’s the other way around. What about me could possibly be interesting enough for you to ditch your socially acceptable friends and any possible popularity with them to hang out with me?” Alex challenges Piper to finally see how insane she looks in this moment, but this time Alex isn’t biting the inside of her cheeks worried Piper will suddenly realize what a huge mistake she’s made and hightail it out of the restaurant. What Alex doesn’t expect, is how Piper responds. Gently, Piper pulls Alex’s hand from her lap, lacing their fingers together. Piper’s other hand pulls Alex’s face closer to hers, and then kisses her straight on the lips. It’s not the same kind of kiss as any of the ones before, this time it’s just about communicating to Alex exactly why Piper wants to spend time with her. And it’s enough.

 

Piper pulls away from the kiss, and looks into Alex’s eyes. She doesn’t say anything, when the door to the kitchen brushes open Piper slides slightly further away from Alex, unlacing their fingers. Diane walks up to the table with an enormous plate of French Fries and two glasses filled with soda.

 

“I tried to bribe Stu inta giving up some of the nacho’s that’re left over, but he wouldn’t budge. Decided he’s the only one in the restaurant deserving enough to take those delicious leftovers home.” Diane places the basket on the table then sets down the drinks and a bottle of ketchup as well. Piper doesn’t hesitate before diving into the basket of fries. Alex follows suit, only pausing to squirt a large helping of ketchup into the corner of the basket and dipping her fries in. Diane smiles at both the girls.

 

“I’ve got to go help Gina clean up the other half of the place, but I’ll come check on you girls in a bit. Stay as long as you like Piper- everybody here already knows Alex from staying late with me most nights I close, they certainly won’t mind a guest.” Piper smiles at Diane, giving her a silent thank you, since her mouth is still full with French Fries. “Oh, and by the way Alex. You’ve got a little bit of lip gloss on your mouth.” Diane adds as she turns and walks away, a smug look on her face. Alex blushes a deep shade of red at the comment. Alex realizes that while her mom won’t freak Piper out by mentioning their conversation on Saturday morning, she isn’t about to let Alex off the hook so easily, and especially she isn’t going to beat around the bush of why exactly they are both hanging out so late at night anyway.

 

Alex hastily grabs a napkin and wipes at her chin and around her cheeks, everywhere she can remember Piper kissing her earlier that day. Piper looks over at Alex, also slightly red in the cheeks, and smiles. Piper may keep a secret agenda from her parents, but with Diane there are no secrets about Alex or anyone else in her life.

 

 

 

After some time, and a mostly devoured basket of fries, Piper excuses herself to the restroom, leaving Alex alone in the booth. Almost immediately Alex sees Diane walk up grinning like the Cheshire cat, and already Alex knows she’s in for a stern “I knew it” dance and some overused mockery. What Diane actually says, takes Alex by surprise.

 

“You were right. She isn’t what you’d expect from a prep school kid. “

 

Alex looks at her mom, whose still grinning madly as she slides into the edge of the booth, “No. Piper’s different.” The restaurant is almost empty, and too many staff are lingering in spots, cleaning up imaginary messes trying to make busy for their last hour of the pay period.

 

“She’s cute. I see why you like her.”

 

“Mom, just say I told you so, I can see it on your lips.” Alex says slightly exasperated, Diane chuckles.

 

“Don’t need to, you clearly already know. Have you told her how you feel about her?”

 

“Not really, no.”

 

“You should get on that kiddo. I’d hate to see you get hurt over a girl that’s head over heels for you because you didn’t say anything.”

 

“I don’t think she’s head over heels…”

 

“Please, Al. I saw the way she was lookin’ at you just a minute ago. That girl could convince me that the sun shines out your ass. And lemme tell you, I am not easily convinced of that after knowing how grumpy you get in the mornings.” Diana chuckles, but her face falls into something more serious. “But seriously Al, I know you like to build your walls and not let people in. I know you’ve screwed around and thrown opportunities out the window- and hey, I’ve done it too. Maybe I’m not the mother of the year for not making you see better in the world than me- but honest Alex, I’ve never seen you look at another person like you actually care about them. If you fuck up with girl, it’s gonna hurt you, and I’m telling you now- _Don’t_ _fuck_ _this_ _up_. You won’t make out okay.” Alex looks at her mom. For the first time she sees all the layers of damage and self-preservation that have clouded her mother’s eyes. So Alex just nods her head at her mother, making a silent promise to do whatever it takes to be happy, if only for her mom. Piper shows up as they are still staring in the silence.

 

“What’d I miss?” Piper doesn’t recognize the significance of the moment, so Diane decides to take advantage of Piper’s innocence and Alex’s distress.

 

“Oh, nothing sweetie. I’m just makin’ jabs at Al.” To make her point, Diane picks up a French fry and crams it at Alex’s mouth. Alex backs away in shock, so instead the French fry ends up half smeared on her cheek and half on her glasses. Alex grabs a handful of fries and throws them back at her mom. A couple of the fries hit Diane in the face, one falls down her shirt into the small glimpse of cleavage she has showing. Piper laughs at the exchange, and that’s enough to launch a full war among the three. Diane picks up the fries that hit her face and throws them at Piper, and the fight goes on. They end up in a laughing fit with about 20 fries scattered across the floor and booth. Diane picks herself up first, mumbling something about dirty looks from Gina.

 

“Imma get back to work, start closing up the store. Don’t worry about closing hour Piper, I can get Gina to unlock the door for you if you leave, or your free to head out the door with Al and me.” Diane gives a small squeeze to Alex’s shoulder and gives Alex a meaningful look that Piper doesn’t catch. Diane walks away, still brushing fries and salt from her apron. Alex looks back to Piper, who is flushed and smiling.

 

“Thanks for giving me a ride.” Alex says, trying to convey that she means thanks for more than just the escape from the rain.

 

“Like I would let you walk in the rain.” Piper says teasing, but then she smiles at Alex, almost understanding the full breadth of what Alex is trying to thank her for. Alex figures it’s enough for Piper to at least know that she means more.  Piper reaches over and runs her fingers through Alex’s hair. She chuckles when a fry falls into Alex’s lap. Alex smiles, leaning forward and kisses Piper softly on the lips. Piper kisses back, her lips soft and warm against Alex’s.

 

 

Piper left the restaurant alongside Alex and Diane. She waves them both off as she walks to her own car. Diane doesn’t say anything when Alex smiles the whole way home. In fact, Alex doesn’t stop smiling the rest of the night. She falls asleep easily, still thinking of Piper’s lips and the way Piper smiled. Alex still knows she will have to actually tell Piper how she feels. That conversation will definitely have to come, but for now it’s enough for Alex just to know that Piper enjoys her company and doesn’t seem to care what differences there are between them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this was actually about 90% complete last week, but then my computer crashed and I had to buy a new one and I had to retype the whole fucking thing, and out of insolence for the damn computer I stalled on writing it, and then I literally sat on this completed and just slightly unedited work for about 12 hours today. So I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Also, I'm thinking of posting some character rants on my Tumblr, so feel free to go check out my hashtag for this piece,  
> #Let the Literature do the Talking
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	8. Chapter 8

On Tuesday, Alex leaves tutoring to notice a suspicious silver car waiting outside. She slowly walks up to the passenger window only faintly surprised to find Piper inside grinning. Alex doesn’t hesitate; she opens the car door and slides into the seat. The car smells like Piper, it has the slight scent of her perfume and the expensive detergent she uses, but also something else- a faint scent of something indescribably Piper that Alex has already come to love the smell of.

 

“What are you doing here?” Alex finally asks in a coy tone.

 

“Oh, you know. I had a couple minutes to spare before being required home for dinner. Thought I’d come adopt a stray; though you’re looking a little less like a stray in this nicer weather.” Piper teases Alex.

 

“Mmm. I see.” Alex just smiles back at Piper before quickly leaning across the seat to kiss her lightly on the cheek. Alex feels Piper gasp slightly from the touch, but any shock the blonde might’ve had is quickly hidden away. Piper lightly presses on the gas, and turns out of the parking lot.

 

“I don’t know about you, but I’ve been craving some really good chai, and fortunately there’s no shitty open mic at Minnie’s tonight.”

 

“Hmm, what a shame. I can think of plenty of enjoyable things to do if we ditched.” Piper chuckles, looking over at Alex who has her eyebrows cocked and a smug grin plastered on her face. This time, Alex feels in control going somewhere with Piper. Piper may be the one behind the wheel, but Alex knows how best to call the shots and where to go.

 

“Well plenty of time for that another day. Maybe this time instead of adventures we can just talk.”

 

“Talk? Do you mean to say that any of our other conversations in the past were just gibberish? Am I secretly speaking Pig Latin right now!?”

 

“Oh, shush. You know what I mean. You’re too distracting with your lips and being all sexy running away making me catch you. This time I just want to chat, you know- actually get to know you.”

 

“So you think I’m sexy?” Alex says trying to sound seductive, but she’s shocked enough by Piper’s comment she doesn’t pull it off well. Thankfully Piper’s just realized the weight of her words and is struggling to hide her blush. “Maybe I should take you into the back seat again with my distracting lips.” Alex says, this time more convincing. Piper’s face flushes an even deeper red and Alex smiles regaining control of the moment.

 

“Yeah, wouldn’t you like that?” Piper tries to tease back. “Anyway, there’ll be plenty of time for that a different day. Today I want tea and I want a conversation.”

 

“Sure, sure. Just another way for you to stare at my lips all seductively anyway.” Alex laughs. Piper laughs at the comment too, as she puts on her blinker to turn into the Minnie’s parking lot.

 

\---

 

They sit in two of the comfier chairs at the back of Minnie’s for almost an hour. Occasionally they bump knees or they brush hands, lingering slightly longer than necessary, but otherwise they don’t touch. They just talk, about everything and nothing. Piper talks about wanting to be a theater major and Alex makes jokes about hopefully going up the restaurant food chain to maybe work at Savoy, the town’s only fancy restaurant where the staff aren’t given an apron and visor as part of the uniform. For the first time, Alex isn’t afraid to point out the differences between her and Piper. Instead, it feels more like comparing two shitty faces of the same crap coin.

 

“Maybe I should get a job on some yuppie college campus, I can ditch work to sit in on lectures and you can abuse your parents’ money getting a degree in arts.” Alex jokes sarcastically.

 

“Why would you ditch work to go to class if I’m ditching class to piss off my parents?”

 

“Good point, we’ll have to come up with a better plan.”

 

“We?” Suddenly it becomes apparent to the both of them that they’ve been scheming in a group effort even though college for Piper is still over a year away. Somehow it seemed obvious to plan together, despite having only known each other for a couple weeks.

 

“Yeah, I mean. We’re a team, right?” Alex says this simply, like it isn’t the most serious statement she’s made about commitment in her life ever. She realizes that Piper’s reached for her hand, and slowly she brushes her thumb over Piper’s palm, tracing all the way to the tip of her index finger and back again. For a long while they sit, just staring at each other not willing to let go of the moment.

 

“If you two are going to keep eye fucking, please take it out of here.” A grumpy barista says interrupting the moment. Alex turns to give a violent glare at the intruder- he’s a kid, about their age, pimpled and awkward and clearly offended by something. Probably a homophobe or something, Alex assumes. She’s about to reply when Piper suddenly pulls her hand away reaching for her phone that is vibrating in her pocket. She looks down at the phone, her face suddenly filling with panic.

 

“Oh shit what time is it!?”

 

“You’re the one with a phone in front of your face.” The angry barista spits, Alex is still giving him her best If-looks-could-kill face.

 

“Shit! I have to get home, I’m going to be late for dinner. Shit my mom’s going to be pissed!” Piper stands up abruptly, she looks back at Alex with a desperate look in her eyes, like she doesn’t want to leave this moment, but is being forced. Quickly Piper leans down, she kisses Alex on the cheek mumbling something that Alex doesn’t listen to, and just like that Piper is out the door, clutching her car keys.

 

“Fucking lesbians…” The barista says turning to walk away.

 

“You should really pull your misogynistic head out of your ass before your prejudices get you fucking fired dumbass. Do you even know where you work or who your fucking manager is!?”

 

“I don’t give a fuck. This is just a paycheck.”

 

“Good, so I guess you won’t give a shit when Linda fires your homophobic ass.” Alex smirks, as the kid starts to panic. Linda happens to be one of Diane’s old coworkers and has become a family friend to Alex- it’s why Alex still comes to Minnie’s rather than someplace cheaper or closer to her apartment. Alex isn’t even bothered enough to tell Linda about the kid, but it’s amusing to watch him fret over his job anyway. Alex’s used to assholes like him by this point, and even if she doesn’t appreciate the bigotry she’s given up fighting it anymore.

 

The kid is still panicking as Alex picks up her backpack and brushes past him with enough confidence to kill a bull. She doesn’t have to look back at the kid as she laughs walking out of the tiny coffee shop. Maybe she’ll just tell Linda to give him hell the next time she sees her. It would be fun to watch that kid crumble under the pressure of losing his job.

 

\---

 

Wednesday and Thursday follow the same as Tuesday. Alex finds Piper’s car parked, waiting for her every day after tutoring. They end up somewhere public where they sit and talk until Piper is obligated to leave for where ever her schedule expects her next.

 

They also start talking on the phone and texting. Alex has never bothered to use her phone much other than to contact her mom, so it feels nice to once in a while anticipate a new text message or wait on Piper’s late night phone calls.

 

Whenever Piper is stuck in a particularly awful class or activity she texts Alex. Alex is quick to start sending Piper funny memes and other jokes to mock whatever activity she’s in. Slowly, it becomes a game between them, whoever has the funniest or stupidest meme. Alex enjoys having Piper to text and talk to in the afternoon- it definitely beats hanging with the stoners after school or whichever employee is on break at Friendly’s.

 

\---

 

Friday rolls around with the upsetting realization that Alex won’t have tutoring to meet Piper afterwards. When the end of the day nears, Alex begins scheming. Alex is sitting in history, where the teacher is droning on about the civil war and the Emancipation Proclamation. She has one more class before school gets out, but Alex hardly ever attends. It’s math, Alex’s least favorite subject and the teacher can’t keep the class under control ever so it’s not like she’s missing out on much opportunity to learn anyway. As the bell rings, Alex makes her way quietly towards the back exit. She heads out towards to the football field where kids are lighting up on the other side of the fence. Alex sees Jeremy Markesan, and laughs remembering Piper’s love for brownies. One of the other kids calls out, “Gonna join Vause?”

 

“No. I have better things to do than waste my afternoon with you idiots.” Alex shouts back playfully. Some of the kids frown, but shrug off her comment. Alex keeps walking, except one of the girls, Kayla Crowley walks over to her.

 

“You sure you don’t wanna join?” Kayla says trying to meet Alex’s pace. Alex looks over at Kayla. Her eyes are slightly bloodshot, and she has her shirt unbuttoned to the point that Alex can sees the edges of her red pushup bra. Alex chuckles at Kayla’s desperation.

 

“Take a hint kid, I’ve got other plans.” Kayla frowns, but she tries again, she steps in front of Alex, cutting off her path and stands on her tiptoes trying to be closer to Alex’s height. Kayla pushes her breasts into Alex’s, breathes hot on Alex’s neck. Frustrated Alex sighs. She puts her hands on Kayla’s shoulders pushing her away a little more forcibly than necessary.

 

“Seriously. I’m not interested- also you should probably take a breath mint before trying to get someone’s attention, you smell like fucking roadkill.” Alex picks up her pace until she is finally rid of the girl. Her long legs able to carry her faster and further away.

 

Alex walks quickly, she has more than enough time, but she’s still determined. She eventually reaches the prep school maybe ten or fifteen minutes after their final bell rang. Alex remembers Piper saying something about an extra Honors meeting afterschool today. She walks through the parking lot that is partially cleared out already, and easily finds Piper’s familiar silver car. Alex figures she has a few more minutes before Piper finds her at her car. She sits on the trunk, leaning against the glass using her backpack as a makeshift pillow. She pulls a small box of cigarettes and a lighter from her pocket, lights one, and slowly inhales.

 

Alex is nearly finished with the cigarette before she hears distant footfalls and the sudden, stuttering shock of Piper voice, “Alex?” She grins, hoping off the back of Piper’s car and smashing the butt of her cigarette.

 

“Hey”

 

“What are you doing here?”

 

“Waiting for you dumbass. What, did you think I just enjoy hoping into any silver cars driven by pretentious spoiled rich girls?” Alex laughs, pulling Piper into an embrace.

 

“Yeah, but your school doesn’t let out until after mine?”

 

“I had a free period” Piper glares at Alex, not even slightly convinced by the shitty lie. Alex just shrugs. “So… any more extracurricular activities or obligations to attend to, miss perfect?”

 

“Nope. There’s a party at Matt Hiller’s house tonight though- his parent’s left and his brother whose in college offered to buy two kegs for him.”

 

“Sounds like the quickest route to a cop bust I’ve heard in a while.”

 

“I also heard Jeremy is having an orgy…”

 

“Gross, and no, he’s just with the usual stoners getting high behind the football field. What kind of shit gossip do you listen to?”

 

“The kind that Sarah deems juicy enough to give me.”

 

“Has fucked her boyfriend more times than she’s passed a test Sarah?”

 

“That’s the one.”

 

“You should really stop relying on rumors from people with fewer brain cells than STD’s.” Alex says, as Piper almost chokes from laughing so hard.

 

“It doesn’t matter… anyway… it’s not like I plan on attending either of them.” Piper finally says, trying to recover from her choking, laughing fit.

 

“Hmm, you sure you don’t want to attend a stoner orgy? I bet it’d be fun!” Alex teases, but Piper’s already climbing into her car. Alex plops into the passenger seat, chuckling at the idea of Jeremy, Kayla, and the rest of the group she just ditched trying to form an orgy. She gets an all too vivid image of them sweaty with bloodshot eyes and confused faces all around. Alex shakes off the bad image, and looks over to notice Piper stalling with the ignition. She has a frustrated look on her face as if she’s suddenly been burdened with an enormous task.

 

“You alright there kid?”

 

“Yeah, just uhm, I don’t know what next.”

 

“Well, usually you put the shift into drive and then slowly press on the gas petal.”

 

“Alex, shut up. You know what I mean.” Piper turns to Alex frustrated and looking at her with the intensity of a thousand suns.

 

“Actually, no I don’t Pipes.”

 

“Alex, I mean, I don’t know what’s next.”

 

“Yeah. You said that. Be a little more specific Pipes.”

 

“I mean, we’ve hung out all week. We’ve talked, we’ve made out in my back seat; we’ve done things together. But, I don’t know what else! I mean-“ Piper stutters slightly on her words and Alex cuts in.

 

“Hey, calm down. Don’t worry about it, who cares what we do next? I mean, I just walked all the way here because I wanted to see you. That simple. I don’t give a rat’s ass where we go- or don’t go. I mean we could just stay here all afternoon doing exactly this and it’d be fine.”

 

“Yeah, but…”

 

“But what? Do you need to label it something or make it more? Because if so let’s talk about that- But Piper, I’m happy with you, right now, just like this. So unless you want something, don’t worry.”

 

“Don’t you ever worry, about what we are or where this is going, or… if it’s right?”

 

“No. No, I think we’re humans, and we do what we need to survive, and we do what makes us happy- and it doesn’t matter about what’s coming if it’s good or bad- right now is good so deal with the rest later.”

 

“Oh,” Piper sits in an apprehensive stare, not quite looking at Alex, but not turned away. Finally Alex tries to nudge Piper out of her brooding position.

 

“Are you planning to drive anywhere in the next hour, or should I just turn off your ignition and direct you to the back seat?” Alex says playfully, but Piper isn’t yet in the mood to banter. So Alex just goes back to silence, tracing the pattern of Piper’s freckles along her forearm.

 

Eventually Piper comes out of her trance, she pulls the car out of the parking lot and drives to the furthest end of town. At first Alex doesn’t say anything, just lets Piper pick the destination, and continues tracing the length of her arm, occasionally running her fingers through Piper’s long blonde hair.

 

A little ways into the drive, Alex realizes where Piper is going. She doesn’t say anything though. This time, Piper drives with a determination, not bothering to slow her speed and running every yellow light and even one red. When they eventually reach the narrow dirt road, Piper digs the tires in trying to go faster. At a couple points she has to force herself to stop, and then slowly press the gas again to prevent from sticking her car in the road. Alex stays silent the entire time. Finally Piper pulls the car up onto the cobblestone pavement, and puts the car in park.

 

Alex notices how different the scene is. Without the dark grey clouds she can see even further out into the open space. Without the muddy patches the whole field seems to burn in different shades of gold. The scene is even more breathtaking than the first time Piper took Alex, but Alex still holds to the memory of their last visit. For some reason, despite the amazing scenery in sunlight, Alex still preferred the grey and brown shades from before. Maybe because it lent better to remembering how Piper stood out, pale and blonde against the dark hues.

 

Piper however, doesn’t seem to be here for the view though. She pauses for a second, her hands still on the steering wheel, her knuckles turning almost white from tension. Alex is about to ask Piper what’s wrong, but she doesn’t get it out before Piper is suddenly ripping the seatbelt from her body and shoving her way out of the car. Piper takes off in a full on sprint. Alex is still stepping out of the car when she watches Piper crumple beneath the willow tree and let out an unearthly cry.

 

Alex sprints over to Piper, suddenly worried there is something she missed. Some detail that could clue her into Piper’s sudden distraught behavior, but no matter how she racks her brain, Alex comes up empty. So she puts her hands on top of Piper’s shoulders, tries to calm Piper’s shivering body, and slowly, Alex asks, “You want to tell me what’s got you so upset?”

 

“I’ve never taken anyone else here.”

 

“Yeah, you said that last time Pipes.”

 

“I know. It’s just, I’ve never even considered showing this place to anyone. Not Sarah, not any of my previous boyfriends, not even my best friend Polly. But you- I didn’t even fucking think twice about showing this place to you. I just drove straight here assuming it was the best choice.”

 

“Okay, so it’s special, and you shared it with me. What’s got you so upset though?”

 

“You. You have me upset.”

 

“I’m not following Pipes.”

“I mean, I’ve never shared this much of myself with anyone ever. Not with Polly, or with Cal, definitely not with my parents, and I’ve know you what? Like 2 weeks? How am I supposed to react when you tell me you have no fucking clue what the future is, but here I am showing you every piece of me I have?” Piper is still shaking, but she isn’t crying. Her voice is thick need, and Alex has to take a second to try and answer Piper’s loaded question.

 

“Piper. I don’t have a clue what my future is, because- well I don’t have one. High school is going to end, I’m maybe going to graduate, and then, nothing. I’m going to be forced to take some dead end job that pays shit and has horrible hours, maybe I’ll even have to take two just to keep up. I’m going nowhere Piper- so how the fuck am I supposed to live at all unless I focus on whatever it is I enjoy right now?”

 

“Yeah, but how the fuck is that supposed to make me feel?” Piper is staring at Alex with an almost terrified, concentrated stare.

 

“It shouldn’t make you freak out. That’s for sure. Pipes, I may not know what the fuck I’m doing tomorrow, but every time I think of what I want to do, I always want to do it with you. So yeah, maybe we won’t work out later on, or maybe we will. Or maybe you’ll go off to some fancy fucking college and become some kick-ass-sexy-in-high-heels lawyer like you parents’ dream of, and I’ll be a fucking waitress and serve you your fancy-ass sirloin and chardonnay dinner. Who the fuck knows what’ll happen, but right now, I would rather spend my time staring at you and kissing your gorgeous fucking face rather than worry where either of us will be in five years or more.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Really. Now would you stop staring at me like I’ve been turned into some one-eyed monster whose going to hold your hand and then drag you into the pit of Tartarus?” Piper chuckles, and Alex finally feels relieved after such an intense moment.

 

“I’m not so sure that my parents are dreaming of me becoming a sexy-in-high-heels lawyer.”

 

“Yeah, so I embellished a little. Besides I would never serve you the fucking sirloin with chardonnay- that’s terrible taste.”

 

“Well, maybe the secret to being rich and fucking fancy is having bad taste in overpriced meats and wine.” Piper teases.

 

“Must be. That’s why every single one of them acts like they’ve got a ten foot pole shoved up their ass at all times.”

 

“Hmm. If I ever do end up like that, promise me you lace my sirloin with arsenic or something.”

 

“Deal.” Alex smiles back a Piper, and for a minute, both of them stop brooding in the depressing reality of both theirs futures. Slowly, Piper reaches out and touches Alex’s cheek. She brushes down the length of Alex’s jaw then wraps her hand back around to Alex’s neck, pulling their lips together.

 

Piper initiates the kiss, slow and soft, but filled with the same determination that drove Piper all the way to this moment. Alex tentatively wraps her arms around Piper, pulling them just a little closer, so that they are flush against each other, all the way to their knees, where they are both still kneeling on the soft dirt beneath the willow tree. It seems fitting that they should be in the same spot as before, sharing another, entirely new moment together.

 

Alex hopes she never forgets this feeling- having Piper pressed against her, her fingers laced through her  long blonde hair, her glasses too fogged up to see through even if she didn’t have her eyes closed, and Piper, so without restraint, holding onto every touch of their lips and tongues and barely remembering to pull away for air. No matter what shit future Alex has ahead, she figures it’s all worth the bullshit just to spend another moment like this. For once, Alex feels like she actually has it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter was late. Because I'm a loser- okay maybe not, but I've been very busy. So anyway I hope you enjoyed. So, I guess this is the end. I actually was completely NOT expecting that, but every time I wrote and rewrote the ending to this It just sort of came out this way. So I decided to give you my favorite version. I actually had a lot of plans for other chapters, but they clearly aren't going to fit in this piece anymore- so I guess you'll just have to wait for my next AU that I put those chapters in.
> 
> I hoped you enjoyed the ride. I'm certainly not done with Vauseman, by any means.
> 
> Also, I posted some memes related to this chapter (also ones I just assumed Piper and Alex would've sent through some made up conversation I didn't actually get onto the page) so feel free to go check them out.  
> http://teakettlesandapplegrass.tumblr.com/post/103960439481/so-i-made-some-memes-to-go-along-with-chapter-8

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first time posting any works, so let me know what you think!


End file.
